Twinkle-Twinkle
by Rheii Chan
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita cinta nista antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong
1. Chapter 1

**Twinkle Twinkle**

**.**

**.**

Tittle : Twinkle Twinkle

Author : Reii Chan

Cast : Kim Jaenista, Jung Yunbear, dll-

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Humor Gagal

Lenght : Chaptered

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

"_There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." _

― _Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever_

_._

_._

**Jaejoong POV**

**.**

**.**

"Pokoknya aku menolak dijodohkan dengan Jaejoong !"

Aku tertegun di ambang pintu rumah besar tersebut saat mendengar teriakan seorang namja bersuara bass dari dalam ruang tamu yang ditujukan kepada dua orang namja paruh baya yang duduk dihadapannya.

Menyadari kedatangan orang yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan, semua orang menoleh dengan gugup ke arahku dan tampak salah tingkah terutama Yunho.

Setelah beberapa saat aku lalu tersenyum mencoba mencairkan keheningan tidak menyenangkan yang tiba-tiba melanda tempat itu, Mr dan Mrs Jung. Kubenarkan letak kacamata tebalku lalu menyapa kedua orang dewasa yang berada disana sebelum kemudian duduk disamping Yunho.

"Aigoo Jae sayang kau datang tepat waktu, kami baru saja membicarakan tentang rencana pertunanganmu dan Yunho" Heechul ahjumma berbicara padaku dengan nada antusias berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi namja di sebelahku yang kini sudah menguarkan hawa gelap dari tubuhnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, aku tahu Yunho pasti menolak dijodohkan denganku karena bagaimanapun kita tumbuh bersama dan berteman sejak kecil aku bukanlah type istri idaman Yunho.

Yunho yang tampan dan playboy itu menyukai Yeoja dan namja yang cantik dan seksi bukan namja nerd dan kutu buku sepertiku.

"Ahjumma, apa tak sebaiknya hal ini dibicarakan lagi, maksudku aku dan Yunho sudah berteman sejak bayi dan tiba-tiba kalian berniat menjodohkan kami. Kami butuh waktu untuk berfikir"

Heechul ahjumma dan Siwon ahjussi terlihat kesal sedangkan Yunho menyeringai setan mendengar ucapanku. Playboy cap beruang mesum itu pasti setuju dengan usulku karena bagaimanapun dia takkan mungkin mau menikah denganku dan jujur itu membuat hatiku terasa sangat sakit.

Yah, dengan berat hati aku mengakui kalau aku mencintai namja bodoh itu bahkan sudah hampir 10 tahun lebih aku memendam perasaan lebih untuknya.

Kedua orangtua kami bersahabat sejak masih SMA dan bahkan memutuskan untuk bertetangga setelah menikah. Tak heran sih kalau mereka cocok, lihat saja kelakuan Heechul ahjumma dan Taemin eomma yang sangat heboh bila bertemu dan bergosip suaranya bahkan kadang mengalahkan suara keramaian Terminal padahal walau bagaimanapun mereka berdua namja.

Dan Minho appa juga Siwon ahjussi juga tak bisa banyak diharapkan karena kedua namja gagah itu hanya akan membahas soal pekerjaan, bisnis dan bola bahkan kadang-kadang menggosipkan istri-istri mereka yang cerewet di belakang. Aissh ...

Walaupun kami bersahabat sejak masih memakai popok, aku dan Yunho mulai sedikit menjauh saat memasuki masa SMP. Aku yang kutu buku dan berpenampilan culun dianggap tak pantas untuk berteman dengan Yunho yang keren dan seorang pangeran sekolah.

Tapi Yunho tak pernah bersikap jahat padaku, dia masih mau berteman denganku walaupun dia mulai lebih sibuk dengan genk bodohnya dan yeoja-yeoja yang memujanya.

Kami terus bersama sampai akhirnya kita berpisah di Universitas, aku mendapat beasiswa di Universitas Todai di Jepang sedangkan Yunho mengambil jurusan bisnis di Universitas Kyunghee hingga setahun yang lalu kami lulus dan aku kembali ke Seoul.

Yunho kini bekerja sebagai GM di perusahaan keluarganya sedangkan aku menjadi seorang editor di sebuah majalah fashion terkenal di Korea, sesuatu yang menjadi cita-citaku namun kadang kusesali karena penampilanku yang berbanding terbalik dengan pekerjaanku kadang tampak seperti sesuatu yang Ironis.

Aku memang bisa dibilang culun dengan baju selalu sangat rapi, rambut belah pinggir dan kacamata tebal yang selalu bertengger di hidungku berbeda dengan Yunho yang sangat tampan dan selalu jadi incaran para Yeoja hingga membuat sifat playboynya mendarah daging didirinya.

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

Tok ... Tok ..

Ketukan di pintu kantorku mau tak mau membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Yunho, Setelah kupersilahkan masuk tiba-tiba dari balik pintu muncul sesosok makhluk yang masih luar biasa imut walaupun usianya sudah menginjak 25 tahun setahun dibawahku, sahabat yang juga merangkap sekretarisku Kim Junsu.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintumu hampir 10 menit dan kau baru menjawab sekarang, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau fikirkan hyung ?"

Junsu langsung mengintrogasiku dengan suara lumba-lumbanya sambil menaruh dokumen yang dibawanya di mejaku lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di depanku.

"Aku tadi tertidur sebentar, semalam aku begadang untuk memilih tema untuk edisi bulan depan"

Aku berbohong dan Junsu tampaknya mengetahui hal itu karena kini namja berpantat seksi itu memicingkan matanya penuh curiga ke arahku.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong hyung, apa ini tentang si playboy Yunho lagi ?"

Shit !

Aku mengutuk dalam hati, aku memang aktor yang payah. Kini aku menyesal menjadikan Junsu sebagai tempat curhatku, anak ini jauh lebih sensitif dan peka daripada yeoja yang sedang datang bulan.

"Ne, kemarin aku mendengar Yunho berteriak kalau dia tak mau dijodohkan denganku dan hatiku sakit mendengarnya"

"Itu wajar hyung, saat kau menyukai seseorang tapi orang itu tak menyukaimu pasti rasanya memang sakit"

"Yah maksudku ini sudah hampir 10 tahun tapi entah kenapa aku masih mencintai idiot itu padahal dia sudah terlalu banyak menyakitiku dengan kelakuan playboynya"

Junsu mulai memandangku dengan tatapan prihatin, tatapan yang paling kubenci di Dunia ini karena aku paling benci dikasihani.

"Kudengar Yunho juga diundang ke pesta Chunnie lusa, bagaimana kalau kita beri dia sedikit kejutan"

"Kejutan apa maksudmu ? bukankah Yoochun yang berulang tahun tapi kenapa Yunho yang diberi kejutan ?"

"Aiishh hyung kadang aku bingung bagaimana kau bisa jadi atasanku dengan otak lemotmu, maksudku kita tahu kalau Yunho menyukai yeoja dan namja yang cantik dan seksi jadi bagaimana kalau kita turuti seleranya dan buat dia jatuh ke pelukanmu"

Loading please ..

1 menit ..

5 menit ..

10 menit ..

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Junsu-ah" ucapku bingung

Junsu hampir saja melempar papan nama yang ada di hadapannya kalau saja dia tidak ingat papan nama itu tak bisa dicopot dari meja. Kini namja imut itu hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi menyesali nasib buruknya punya sahabat yang 'sedikit' lola.

"Maksudku aku akan jadi ibu perimu dan merubahmu menjadi Cinderella supaya Yunho pabo itu bertekuk lutut padamu. Oh gosh hyung aku kadang heran dari seluruh model rambut yang ada di dunia kenapa kau harus memilih rambut klimis seperti ini dan jangan lupakan kacamata Betty La Fea mu itu, bahkan eommaku pasti akan histeris melihatnya ..."

Junsu terus merepet dengan suara lumba-lumbanya sedangkan aku hanya bisa menangkap satu hal dari ucapannya, aku akan di permak olehnya. Andweee !

"Mwo ? Andwe ! aku mau Yunho mencintaiku apa adanya bukan karena penampilanku"

"Jangan naif hyung, saat ini tak ada yang namanya mencintai apa adanya karena walaupun awalnya mereka mencintai kita dengan tulus pasti lama-lama orang itu akan menuntut sesuatu dari kita. Itulah realitanya"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Junsu, kali ini aku mengakui kalau dia benar. Tak ada cinta tulus apa adanya di dunia ini karena hal itu hanya terjadi dalam dongeng.

Saat aku sedang sibuk berfikir tiba-tiba kulihat ponselku berbunyi dan tertulis nama Yunho Bear disana.

"Yobosseo"

"..."

"Mwo ? arra, aku akan segera kesana"

.

.

Dan disinilah aku berada sekarang, di sebuah coffe shop bernama Coffe Cojje menikmati secangkir cappucino panas yang cukup menghangatkan di musim gugur yang dingin ini bersama Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya diam, berfikir.

Aku tahu Yunho bimbang sekarang, tadi dia mengabariku kalau penyakit darah tinggi Heechul ahjumma kambuh dan sekarang beliau di rawat di Rumah Sakit. Akupun segera menuju ke Rumah Sakit namun aku hanya bisa tercegang sesampainya disana.

Bagaimana aku tak kaget kalau tiba-tiba Heechul Ahjumma meminta kami bertunangan sebelum dia akhirnya kembali pingsan. Yunho langsung kalut sementara aku hanya memandang bingung tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Lagipula sejak kapan Heechul ahjumma yang selalu sehat ceria bagai anak ABG itu mempunyai penyakit darah tinggi ?

"Bilang saja kalau kau sudah punya calon istri Yunho-ah, ahjumma pasti mengerti" usulku walaupun saat mengatakannya entah kenapa dadaku sedikit nyeri.

"Siapa yang bisa membantuku dan menjadi calon istri pura-puraku ?"

Aku menggeleng frustasi, entah kenapa kadang kurasa Yunho sangat bodoh. Bukankah dia punya banyak yeojachingu, kenapa tak jadikan saja salah satunya sebagai calon istri.

"Bagaimana dengan Yeojachingumu si Go Ahra itu ?"

"Eomma tak suka yeoja oplas"

"Yoona ?"

"Terlalu kerempeng"

"Tiffany ?"

"Dia tidak suka kucing"

"Hei, bukankah kau juga tidak suka kucing ?"

"Tapi eomma ku suka"

Aku terus menyebutkan siapapun yeoja yang aku ingat pernah Yunho kencani namun tak satupun yang dia terima hingga aku menyerah.

"Jae, Bagaimana kalau kita bertunangan saja ?"

Ucapan Yunho membuatku yang sedang minum hampir saja tersedak. Ku menatapnya tak percaya, apa aku tak salah dengar kalau dia mengajakku bertunangan ? Oh Gosh.

"Kau serius Yunho-ah ?"

"Ya kita berpura-pura tunangan sampai kondisi eommaku membaik dan setelah itu kita beritahukan yang sebenarnya pada kedua orangtua kita pasti mereka mengerti"

Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya diangkat tinggi-tinggi lalu dijatuhkan begitu saja ke tanah ? itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Rasa bahagiaku mendengar permintaan Yunho tadi langsung kandas seketika bagaikan Tsunami yang sukses memporak-porandakan hatiku.

Sakiiiit ...

"Bagaimana Jae-ah ?"

Aku bimbang, bingung dan galau. Aku ingin menolak tapi aku tak tega melihat kondisi Heechul ahjumma yang saat ini tengah terbaring lemah tak berdaya di Rumah sakit.

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya aku mengangguk setuju dan kulihat senyuman lebar langsung hadir di wajah tampan Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu lalu mengambil sesuatu di sakunya dan kemudian memperlihatkannya padaku, sepasang cincin cartier yang sangat indah.

"Appa memberiku ini kemarin katanya untuk acara pertunangan kita nanti tapi tampaknya kita harus memakainya sekarang agar pertunangan pura-pura kita terlihat lebih nyata"

Aku kembali mengangguk lesu, Yunho lalu menarik tangan kananku dan memasangkan cincin couple itu di jari manisku sebelum memakai cincin yang satunya lagi di jarinya sendiri.

Aku lalu memandang cincin yang tersemat di jariku dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Aku menghela nafasku pelan tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho yang sibuk menerima telfon dari salah satu korban cintanya.

'Andai semua ini bukan pura-pura aku pasti sangat bahagia sekarang' batinku lirih.

.

.

**END Jaejoong POV**

**.**

**.**

Ballroom hotel Hilton yang mewah itu kini tengah disulap menjadi sebuah ruangan yang sangat elegan. Musik lembut teralun memenuhi ruangan yang kini tengah dipenuhi oleh para undangan pesta perayaan ulang tahun ke 26 sang putra tunggal pewaris jaringan retail terbesar di Asia, Park Yoochun.

Yoochun sang birthday boy malam itu tampil sangat tampan dan menawan dalam balutan tuxedo mewahnya dan dua namja yang sedang mengobrol bersamanya dan tak kalah sempurna menyita seluruh perhatian para undangan yang hadir, Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin.

"Changmin ah, berhentilah mengunyah. Kau sudah menghabiskan hampir separuh makanan di pestaku" Yoochun memandang iritasi pada sahabatnya sejak kecil itu yang kini sedang sibuk mengunyah kue coklat yang ada dipiringnya.

"Setiap orang akan punya tujuan masing-masing untuk datang ke pestamu hyung dan tujuanku ya makan"

"Tidak ada yang menarik di pestamu Yoochun-ah, tau gitu aku mengajak Jessica atau Ahra saja kesini" Yunho yang sedari tadi mata musangnya jelalatan mencari mangsa mulai protes membuat Yoochun memutar matanya bosan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang playboy walaupun dulu dia sendiri tak kalah playboy dengan Yunho.

"Yuhuuuuu Chunnie baby I'm comminngg ... !"

Teriakan lumba-lumba dari arah pintu masuk ballroom hotel membuat semua orang yang berada disana langsung terdiam dan menatap ke arah pintu dimana sedang berdiri dua namja cantik yang sangat memukau dengan ekspresi berbeda, yang satu cengar-cengir pabo sedangkan yang satunya menundukan mukanya menahan malu.

Bukan, bukan duo macan tapi duo Kim, Kim Junsu dan Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho hampir saja pingsan melihat Jaejoong yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Awalnya dia tak mengenali Jaejoong karena demi semua beruang mesum di dunia, Jaejoong nya terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan malam ini hingga tanpa sadar membuat hatinya bergetar.

Jaejoong malam itu memakai V-neck putih yang memperlihatkan dada berisinya yang mulus dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya dipastikan akan menelan ludah, rambut almond nya di cat hitam lalu diberi sedikit poni dan diapun melepas kacamata kudanya hingga mata doe eyes nya yang indah terlihat.

"Happy birthday Chunnie baby, semoga jidatmu tidak bertambah lebar. Hihi"

Junsu terkikik kecil sambil memeluk sang kekasih yang kini balas memeluknya sementara ketiga orang lainnya hanya saling terdiam dan membuat suasana sedikit canggung.

"Jae-ah kau kenapa berdandan seperti ini, apa kau kalah taruhan ?" ucap Yunho menutupi kegugupannya.

Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya dan mulai bercanda dengan Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya hingga tak sadar kalau Yunho sudah berada di belakangnya dan sedang meresapi aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hei, kau sedang apa beruang mesum ?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho kini mulai mepet-mepet tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau ini benar dirimu, hey ternyata kau cantik juga kalau didandani" ucap Yunho asal namun dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya yang bertingkah seperti remaja yang sedang horny.

"Kadang semut di lautan lebih terlihat daripada gajah di pelupuk mata" Jaejoong mencoba memberi perumpamaan membuat Yunho terdiam sesaat.

"Apa hubungannya Gajah dan semut dengan penampilan barumu ?"

"Aiish dasar beruang pabo"

"Siapa yang kau bilang pabo, culun ?" Yunho tak terima dibilang bodoh dan kini sudah menunujuk-nunjuk muka Jaejoong dengan jari lentiknya.

"Tentu saja kau, kau fikir aku sedang bicara pada siapa sekarang ? tukang sayur ?"

"Penampilanmu memang berubah tapi kau tetap mengesalkan"

"Aiish susah bicara dengan manusia aneh sepertimu"

"Dasar gila"

"Maniak"

Dan keduanya terus bertengkar sementara Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sementara uri Changminie ? Dia tentu saja masih asyik dengan kekasihnya, makanan.

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

Yunho sedang sibuk bermain anipang di handphonenya di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Kim saat Jaejoong turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2 dan membuat Yunho terkejut karena penampilan Jaejoong hari itu kembali menjadi culun setelah semalam menjadi cinderella.

Yunho mengumpat pelan dalam hatinya, dia lebih menyukai Jaejoong yang semalam daripada Jaejoong yang sekarang.

Hari itu karena kebetulan hari libur, eomma Jaejoong meminta keduanya untuk jalan-jalan berdua yang tentu saja awalnya ditentang Yunho yang sudah punya janji dengan para yeojachingu nya namun saat Taemin mengancam akan menelfon Heechul, Yunho langsung mati kutu dan tak berkutik.

Dan akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk hang out bersama Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin di sebuah cafe langganan mereka.

"Apa neraka sudah membeku atau aku melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong memakai cincin couple ?" ucap Yoochun saat Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Mereka sedang berpura-pura bertunangan karena Heechul ahjumma masuk Rumah sakit" Jawab Changmin sambil terus mengunyah rotinya.

Ah, sepertinya hanya kiamat yang bisa memisahkan tiang listrik itu dan makanan.

Tak lama kemudian pasangan baru itu bergabung dengan mereka dan mereka mulai mengobrol santai sampai seorang yeoja berambut pirang menghampiri meja mereka dan langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

"Oppa, kau bilang tak bisa berkencan denganku hari ini karena harus menemani anjing oppa suntik rabies tapi kenapa oppa ada disini ?"

Yeoja itu terus merepet dengan suaranya yang cempreng sementara Yunho sedikit gelagapan karena Jaejoong sudah memberinya deathgalre mematikan seakan bilang 'apa-maksudmu-menyamakan-aku-dengan-anjing-rabies ?'

"Aku sudah ke dokter tadi dan anjingku juga sudah disuntik" Yunho menjawab gugup dan matanya tak lepas dari Jaejoong sementara ketiga makhluk lain yang berada disana hanya diam menonton adegan bak telenovela tersebut.

"Oh kalau begitu ayo kita berkencan oppa"

Jessica tertawa bahagia namun di telinga Jaejoong itu terdengar seperti suara papan tulis yang dicoret pakai kuku, ngilu dan membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Tanpa disangka, Yunho beranjak dari duduknya lalu memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Jae-ah, aku pergi dulu. Kalau eommaku atau Taemin ahjumma tanya bilang saja kita sedang bersama, Kajja Jessica kita pergi. Bye guys"

Jaejong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin menatap tak percaya kepergian Yunho. WTH ? Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong hanya untuk yeoja plastik itu, Yunho pasti sudah gila.

'Sepertinya Yunho membutuhkan kacamata, bagaimanapun culunnya Jaejoong tapi dia tetap saja cantik alami' ucap Yoochun dalam hati

'Pasti kena guna-guna' Yang ini fikiran Changmin

"Kasian Jaejoong hyung, didepak begitu saja demi yeoja plastik. Kalau jadi Jae hyung aku pasti sudah menenggelamkan diriku di sungai Han" Kali ini bagian Junsu namun dia tak mengucapkannya dalam hati ataupun fikiran namun langsung dari bibirnya hingga ketiga orang lain yang berada disana langsung memandangnya.

"Wae ?" tanya Junsu bingung.

Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Junsu yang kebingungan dan Yoochun serta Changmin yang kini memandang Junsu dengan death glare di mata mereka.

"Yah, kenapa kalian memandangku begitu ? memang apa salahku hah ?" teriak Junsu tak terima di jadikan tersangka atas perginya Jaejoong.

Ah, kadang menjadi terlalu polos itu memang tidak baik Junsu-ah.

.

.

Jaejoong menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mengaduk Spagetti yang kini sudah tidak pantas disebut makanan karena Jaejoong terus mengaduknya hingga berantakan.

Seperti biasa hari itu Jaejoong makan siang di kantin perusahaannya namun biasanya dia makan ditemani Junsu tapi si lumba-lumba itu hari ini tak bisa makan siang bersamanya karena Yoochun mengajaknya makan siang di luar.

Fikiran Jaejoong kini dipenuhi dengan Yunho dan pertunangan palsu mereka. Jaejoong bahkan tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan masalah itu apalagi dengan kejadian di cafe yang membuatnya sangat sakit hati.

Selama 10 tahun ini Jaejoong memang hampir terbiasa dengan sikap playboy Yunho bahkan Jaejoong juga tahu kalau Yunho tidur dengan yeoja dan namja cantik sesering dia berganti celana dalam tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit.

Tenggelam dalam lamunannya, Jaejoong tak menyadari sesosok makhluk tampan kini sudah duduk di hadapannya dan menatapnya intens dengan kedua mata tajamnya. Namja itu sesekali tersenyum saat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya dan betapa terkejutnya namja cantik itu melihat penampakan namja yang sudah dikaguminya sejak setahun lalu kini duduk di hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Seunghyun-ssi, sejak kapan kau berada disitu ?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Cukup lama untuk melihatmu melamun sendiri disini"

Jawaban Seunghyun membuat Jaejoong malu, selama setahun bekerja dalam satu perusahaan baru kali ini Jaejoong bicara dengan namja bersuara berat tersebut, selama ini mereka paling hanya bicara dalam rapat perusahaan atau urusan pendistribusian majalah karena Choi Seunghyun memang menjabat sebagai manager marketing disana.

Jaejoong merasakan kini jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat, ah sudah lama dia mengagumi Seorang Choi Seunghyun lagipula siapa yang tidak mengagumi namja tampan nan kharismatic itu bahkan Mrs. Nam yang sudah berusia 50 tahun pun sering curi-curi pandang dan bahkan memakai rok mini dan make up tebal untuk menarik perhatian Seunghyun.

Untungnya namja itu masih waras dan matanya normal.

"Hello earth to Jaejoong" Seunghyun kembali tertawa geli melihat Jaejoong terlarut lagi dalam day dreaming nya.

"Ah ne Seunghyun-ssi mianhe"

"Panggil saja Seunghyun atau kalau kau mau kau bisa memanggilku Hyunnie Joongie-ah"

Wajah Jaejoong sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang, demi apa dia ingin koprol sambil bilang wow sekarang kalau saja dia tidak ingat umur.

"Ne Hyunnie-ah"

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Joongie, Apa nanti malam kau ada acara ?"

"Hmm .. ani. Wae ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan ? apa kau mau makan malam denganku ?"

Jaejoong memelototkan mata besarnya tak percaya, Seorang Choi Seunghyun mengajaknya makan malam ?

Ommo ..

Ciyus ?

Miapa ?

Enelan ? #plakkk

"Ne, Hyunnie-ah aku mau"

Seunghyun mengembangkan senyumnya lebar. Namja penyuka warna pink dibalik wajahnya yang sangar itu lalu segera berdiri dan memegang tangan Jaejoong hingga membuat sang empunya tangan salah tingkah.

"Baiklah nanti akan kujemput di rumahmu okey, see you Joongie"

Jaejoong masih terdiam saat Seunghyun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia masih tak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi namun dalam hatinya dia bersorak gembira.

'Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau aku juga bisa lebih darimu Jung, kau lihat saja nanti' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil tertawa nista hingga orang-orang yang berada di kantin ittu menatapnya aneh.

"Kasihan sudah culun gila" Ucap orang-orang tersebut sambil geleng-geleng kepala prihatin.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twinkle Twinkle Part 2**

**.**

**.**

Tittle : Twinkle Twinkle Part 2

Author : Reii Chan

Cast : Kim Jaenista, Jung Yunbear, Choi Seunghyun a.k.a TOP Bigbang dll-.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Hurt

Lenght : Chaptered

* * *

'_I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.'_

― _Marilyn Monroe_

_._

_._

"Aku terlihat seperti penyanyi cafe remang-remang Junsu-ah" protes Jaejoong saat Junsu sedang mendandaninya untuk acara makan malamnya dengan Seunghyun malam ini.

Lihatlah penampilan seorang Kim Jaejoong sekarang, dengan memakai dress berwarna merah yang dipenuhi blink-blink selutut yang berumbai-rumbai di bagian bawah dan terbuka di bagian atas memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya serta make up yang 'sedikit' tebal.

Kalau orang tak mengenalnya pasti mereka mengira itu bukan seorang Kim Jaejoong tapi salah satu personil Trio macan yang akan pentas di kondangan.

"Ani hyung, aku sengaja membuatmu tampil seksi seperti pemain telenovela idolamu itu hyung siapa namanya ? hmmm ... Marimas yah marimas dan ku jamin pasti Seunghyun hyung langsung klepek-klepek melihatnya"

"Tapi aku merasa tak nyaman Su-ie"

Junsu memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar rengekan Jaejoong, dia lalu menarik bahu Jaejoong menghadap padanya dan menatap mata namja cantik itu tajam untuk memberikan sugesti.

"Dengar hyung, kau mau Seunghyun hyung terpesona padamu kan ?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kau ingin tampil cantik seperti yeoja-yeoja yang selalu mengelilingi Yunho pabo itu kan ?"

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

"Kau ingin membuat Yunho menyesal telah menyia-nyiakanmu kan ?"

Kali ini Jaejoong masih mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ikuti perintahku dan jangan protes, arra ?"

Yang ini juga Jaejoong masih ngangguk hingga Junsu tersenyum puas.

'Aku ternyata cukup berbakat mempengaruhi orang, Tak sia-sia tiap minggu aku nonton Mario Teguh' Batin Junsu dalam hati sambil tertawa nista.

Tiin ... Tiin ..

Suara Klakson mobil di depan rumah Jaejoong menandakan kedatangan seorang Seunghyun dan dengan secepat kilat Junsu langsung menarik Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari ke arah depan menemui sang pangeran tampan.

Kim Minho dan istrinya Taemin hanya bengong melihat penampakan dua makhluk yang lewat begitu saja di depan keduanya yang kini sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Yeobo ah tadi sepertinya aku melihat Junsu berlari ke depan dengan seorang yeoja, siapa yeoja itu ya ?" Tanya Minho pada sang anae.

"Ani, dari dandanannya sih kayaknya pembantu sebelah tapi ngapain mereka di rumah kita ya ?"

"Molla, apa mungkin Junsu berselingkuh dengan pembantu tetangga sebelah ?"

Keduanya kemudian saling berpandangan dan kemudian mengangkat bahunya tak peduli lalu kembali menikmati sinetron favorit mereka yang sedang tayang di Televisi, Jeritan si Bisu.

.

.

Yunho terus memandang bosan keluar jendela restoran sementara di depannya Go Ahra sedang merepet menceritakan tentang tas LV limited edition keluaran terbaru yang ingin dibelinya.

Yunho tak habis fikir kenapa para yeoja itu mau menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk membeli tas, sepatu atau baju yang katanya limited edition lah, keluaran designer lah, sedang trend lah padahal fungsinya kan sama saja dengan tas, sepatu dan baju biasa.

Hmmppptt ...

Yunho hampir tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat sepasang kekasih tampak baru saja memasuki restoran tersebut. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan pasangan kekasih itu kalau saja sang yeoja tidak berdandan tebal seperti ahjumma dan memakai pakaian tahun 70an seperti yang biasanya dipakai eommanya saat ikut lomba karaoke antar kampung dulu.

Bukan hanya Yunho yang tertawa tapi hampir semua pengunjung restoran mewah itu menertawakan si yeoja namun sepasang kekasih itu nampak cuek bahkan sang namja menarikan kursi untuk sang yeoja. Benar-benar namja bermental baja, batin Yunho.

"... dan ketika aku ingin membeli tas itu ternyata .."

"Kau ingin ke tempatku malam ini ?" Potong Yunho tak tahan lagi mendengar ocehan Ahra.

"Kukira kau takkan pernah bertanya Yunho-ah" Ahra mengerling genit membuat Yunho ingin muntah.

Keduanya lalu berdiri berniat meninggalkan Restoran itu saat mereka melewati meja sepasang kekasih yang tadi Yunho perhatikan dan Ahra langsung menertawakan dandanan sang Yeoja.

"Ih dasar yeoja menjijikan, pasti yeoja itu dari kalangan bawah lihat saja dandanannya yang kamseupay itu" cibir Ahra yang hanya ditanggapi datar oleh Yunho.

Yunho lalu kembali memandang sepasang kekasih yang kini sedang memesan makanan itu saat dirinya merasa familiar dengan senyum sang yeoja apalagi saat melihat mata bulatnya.

"Ommo" Yunho menutup mulutnya tak percaya saat dia mengenali orang yang tadi hampir ditertawakannya, yeoja itu Kim Jaejoong. Yah tak salah lagi kalau dia Kim Jaejoong karena tak ada yang memiliki mata seindah sahabatnya itu di dunia ini.

"Oppa kau mau kemana ?" tanya Ahra sambil mengekor Yunho yang kini berjalan mendekati meja Jaejoong dan Seunghyun.

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian disini ?"

Jaejoong membelalakan mata besarnya kaget saat melihat Yunho kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatapnya jahil dan meminta bergabung di mejanya dan Seunghyun.

"Kalian saling mengenal ?" tanya Seunghyun bingung

"Ya ! Tidak !" Jaejoong dan Yunho memberikan jawaban yang berbeda hingga membuat Seunghyun bingung. Yunho mendeath glare Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya dan membuat Jaejoong segera menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Sebenarnya Yunho adalah temanku tapi bukankah kau sedang berkencan dengan yeojachingumu Yunho-ssi ?"

Yunho memasang wajah kesal mengetahui Jaejoong sengaja ingin mengusirnya. Tak dihiraukannya Ahra yang kini sudah bergelayut manja di lengannya seperti anak monyet yang bergelayutan di pohon.

"Mungkin akan lebih menarik kalau kita bisa mengobrol berempat disini, kau tak keberatan kan ..."

"Choi Seunghyun tapi teman-temanku kadang memanggilku TOP" Seunghyun mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah ne, Kau tak keberatan kan TOP-ssi ?"

"Tentu saja, lebih ramai akan lebih menyenangkan"

Yunho menyeringai penuh kemenangan sementara Jaejoong mengutuk namja itu dalam hati dan berjanji bila suatu saat Tuhan memperbolehkannya menukar sesuatu dengan boneka Hello kitty pasti dia akan menukar Yunho terlebih dulu.

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

"Orangtua macam apa yang memberi nama anaknya TOP" Yunho terus bergumam sepanjang hari sehingga membuat kedua sahabatnya, Yoochun dan Changmin memutar matanya bosan "Dan itu bahkan bukan sebuah nama, itu seperti merk snack"

"Snack yang sangat enak hyung"

"Changmin-ah berhenti menggoda Yunho"

Yoochun melirik ke arah Yunho yang entah terlihat sangat terganggu, Dia dan Changmin ditelfon pagi buta untuk berkumpul di rumah Yunho dan yang mengejutkan adalah mereka dikumpulkan hanya untuk membahas masalah kencan Jaejoong semalam.

"Aku tak tahu ada apa dengan Jaejoong, kukira dia akan berterima kasih padaku karena menjauhkannya dari namja berwajah sangar itu tapi dia malah terus menedang kakiku dari bawah meja sepanjang malam dan memintaku untuk meninggalkannya sendirian"

"Dan hyung meninggalkannya ?" Changmin penasaran.

"Hell no ! setelah setengah jam kami mengobrol yang Jaejoong salah artikan sebagai introgasi, Penyihir kecil itu menarikku keluar untuk bicara berdua dan dia mulai berteriak serta menendang lututku keras"

Yunho tampak kesal saat menceritakan kejadian semalam sementara Yoochun dan Changmin mati-matian menahan tawa mereka.

"Dia bilang aku mengacaukan kencannya ?! Kencan ?! Dia sudah gila mau berdandan seperti ahjumma genit hanya untu berkencan dengan namja itu dan waktu aku mau masuk kembali ke Restoran Jaejoong mengancamku akan menelfon ibuku dan mengadukan semua perbuatan nakalku dulu padanya dan kalian tahu kan bagaimana orangtuaku menyayangi Jaejoong. Kadang aku berfikir sewaktu lahir kami tertukar di RS karena orangtuaku lebih menyayangi Jaejoong daripada aku dan apa kau tahu kalau namja snack itu juga seorang pianis ?seperti hal itu hal paling keren di dunia. Jaejoong bahkan bersikap seperti seorang fangirls saat namja itu bercerita kalau dia memainkan symphoni Beethoven di sebuah private concert"

Yunho terus mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya membuat Yoochun dan Changmin membuka mulutnya tak percaya, Seorang cool prince seperti Yunho terus merepet tanpa henti seperti petasan banting hanya karena seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Hmm... tercium bau sesuatu yang mencurigakan disini.

"Apa kau cemburu ?" Yoochun bertanya langsung ke sasarannya membuat Yunho terdiam, dia mencoba membuka mulutnya namun tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari sana.

"Jaejoong sudah kuanggap dongsaengku sendiri jadi aku merasa berkewajiban untuk menjaganya"

"Kalau begitu tak ada masalah bukan, lagipula kudengar namja bernama TOP itu orang yang baik"

"Darimana kau mengetahui tentang hal itu ?" Yunho memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Namja itu bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu, Junsu bercerita padaku kemarin tentangnya"

"Yoochun hyung benar, Jaejoong hyung sudah berada di tangan yang tepat dan jangan ganggu mereka lagi" Kali ini Changmin yang bersuara.

"Apa kau tak mendengar apa yang dari tadi kuucapkan hah ?pokoknya aku takkan membiarkan mereka berdua"

"Kenapa aku merasa kalau hyung merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat"

Yunho memasang seringai setannya mendengar ucapan Changmin yang tepat sasaran. Dia membayangkan seluruh rencana yang sudah tersusun di otaknya untuk memisahkan Jaejoong dari namja Snack itu.

"Itu karena aku dan Ahra sudah merencanakan untuk double date bersama mereka besok"

.

.

.

Yunho tahu hari sudah larut saat tanpa sadar dia berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumah Jaejoong dan memanjat sebuah pohon yang berada tepat di samping Kamar Jaejoong yang berada di lantai 2.

Yunho terdiam sampai di sebuah cabang pohon yang cukup besar dan duduk disana lalu diam-diam mengamati Jaejoong yang kini terlihat sangat cute dalam balutan piyama hamtaronya dan sedang menari kesana-kemari sambil memegang sebuah sisir yang digunakannya sebagai microphone.

Sayup-sayup suara indah milik Jaejoong yang sedang menyanyikan lagu 3 beruang mengalun lembut dari balik jendela kamar namja cantik itu dan tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman manis terukir di bibir Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong begitu lincah menarikan lagu tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Yunho kembali teringat masa kecilnya, dimana dulu dia dan Jaejoong sering bernyanyi dan menari bersama di depan orangtua mereka sekedar untuk hiburan. Saat itu Jaejoong didandani memakai dress Taemin ahjumma dan memakai sepatu high heels yang kebesaran untuk kaki mungilnya sementara Yunho memakai Jas yang dibelikan pamannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun lalu mereka berdua bernyanyi memakai alat karaoke milik eommanya Yunho.

Yunho lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon dan ikut bernyanyi bersama Jaejoong tanpa sepengetahuan namja cantik itu. Dia melupakan misinya untuk bertanya pada Jaejoong mengenai hubungannya dengan namja bernama TOP itu dan memilih menikmati tarian Jaejoong yang tampak seduktif dimatanya.

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya mimpi buruk Jaejoong seakan dimulai. Jaejoong berdandan simple hari itu seperti yang dilakukannya di pesta Yoochun waktu itu namun entah kenapa hal itu malah membuat Yunho dan Seunghyun tak pernah mau jauh-jauh darinya dan Ahra melempar deathglare seharian ke arahnya.

Seperti saat inj, keempatnya memutuskan untuk menonton film dan Yunho serta Seunghyun sedang membeli cemilan sementara Jaejoong dan Ahra menunggu di sebuah bangku tak jauh dari keduanya.

"Ini, Popcorn dengan mentega ekstra favoritmu Joongie" Yunho menaruh popcorn di pangkuan Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya memandangnya datar.

Jaejoong hampir saja mencekik leher Yunho kalau saja dia tak segera menahan emosinya. Dalam hatinya dia mengutuk Yunho agar berubah menjadi kodok budug. Hey bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dengan Seunghyun kalau makhluk rese yang terus tersenyum seperti idiot itu terus mengekorinya sedari tadi. Geeezz..

"Permisi guys aku perlu bicara dengan Yunho sebentar" Jaejoong lalu menarik Yunho bagaikan menarik seekor kerbau menuju toilet yang memang berada di gedung bioskop tersebut dan untungnya saat itu toilet sepi jadi keduanya bisa berbicara dengan bebas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan ?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan muka iritasi.

"Apa maksudmu ? bukankah kau memang menyukai popcorn dengan tambahan mentega ekstra ?"

"Jung Yunho, aku bersumpah akan ada pertumpahan darah disini kalau kau tak cepat membuka mulut kecilmu itu"

"Apa kau sedang PMS-ing Jae-ah ?" tanya Yunho yang mulai ketakutan dengan aura hitam yang dikeluarkan sahabatnya itu sementara itu Jaejoong tampak mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Aarrrggh kenapa kau tidak membawa saja yeojachingu plastikmu .."

"Ahra ?"

"Siapapun namanya ke sebuah sudut dan cumbui dia disana daripada menggangguku terus"

"Kenapa ?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong curiga "Agar kau bisa bebas berciuman dengan namja snack itu hah ?"

Pipi Jaejoong langsung merona heboh mendengar pertanyaan Yunho sedangkan Yunho tambah iritasi melihatnya.

"Aiiish susah bicara dengan idiot sepertimu. Lebih baik kita segera kembali karena film akan dimulai tapi ingat jangan pernah menggangguku dan Hyunnie lagi arra ?"

Yunho memutar matanya kesal tapi mau tak mau diapun mengikuti langkah namja cantik itu keluar dari toilet.

2 jam pemutaran film horror itu seakan mimpi buruk bagi Seunghyun. Ahra tak berhenti berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya saat hantunya keluar sementara Jaejoong tampak tenang walaupun sesekali dia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan saat namja cantik itu ketakutan melihat hantu.

Seunghyun mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong dengan mengusap punggungnya dan berniat merebahkan kepala namja cantik itu di bahunya saat tanpa sengaja dia beradu pandang dengan Yunho yang melemparkan Death glare padanya dan segera membawa tubuh mungil Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya.

Setelah menonton, keempatnya pergi ke sebuah restoran tak jauh dari gedung bioskop. Jaejoong langsung minta izin untuk pergi ke toilet diikuti oleh Ahra di belakangnya.

Setelah Jaejoong selesai mencuci mukanya, dia langsung keluar dari toilet dan tanpa sengaja berpas-pasan dengan Ahra di depan Toilet. Merekapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke meja mereka bersama-sama.

"Kau terlihat sangat stress Jaejoong oppa" Ahra mencoba menebak raut wajah Jaejoong.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau bisa begitu betah bersama si Yunho pabo itu tanpa berniat menukar otaknya dengan otak monyet yang jelas jauh lebih pintar darinya sekarang"

"Dia perduli padamu oppa makanya dia bersikap seperti itu"

"Yeah right dan tingkah sok perdulinya itu tak kubutuhkan sama sekali" ucap Jaejoong sarkastik.

"Yunho oppa hanya berfikir kalau Seunghyun oppa bukan namja yang baik untukmu"

"Demi tuhan Ahra-ah, dia baru mengenal hyunnie selama 2 hari dan bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berfikir seperti itu ?"

Ahra haanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Jaejoong yang tampaknya emosi untuk menenangkan dirinya dulu.

"Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke meja kita sebelum Yunho oppa dan seunghyun oppa saling membunuh"

Makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja mereka saat Jaejoong dan Ahra kembali dari toilet, Jaejoong terdiam saat melihat segelas juice melon berada di atas meja dan dia langsung menatap Yunho.

"oh, aku lupa memberitahu TOP-ssi kalau kau alergi dengan melon, dia yang memesan jus itu untukmu" Ucap Yunho sambil terus menyuapkan makanannya dengan mimik muka dibuat sepolos mungkin "Itu bukan salahmu TOP-ssi, gwenchana"

Sebuah senyuman kemenangan tercetak di wajah tampan Yunho, dalam hatinya dia bersorak gembira karena merasa menang atas Seunghyun kali ini sementara Seunghyun hanya diam saja tak bereaksi apa-apa.

Yunho lalu mendorong Strawberry Shake nya ke arah Jaejoong dan mengangguk meyakinkan

"Ini, kita tukar. Aku akan meminum racun itu untukmu my lady. Aku juga sudah memesan makanan favoritmu, Chicken noodle soup"

Yunho lalu memberi Seunghyun sebuah smirk dan tatapan mengejek.

'2-0 namja snack, rasakan itu !' Teriak Yunho dalam hati.

Jaejoong hanya berusaha untuk tenang namun hatinya takut kalau Seunghyun merasa terintimidasi. Dia tak bisa menunggu sampai mimpi buruk ini berakhir dan berharap dalam hati Seunghyun pulang dari tempat ini dalam keadaan hidup.

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah hampir seminggu berlalu sejak hari menyebalkan itu, Jaejoong menyangka hidupnya kini akan kembali normal namun sayangnya dia salah.

Jaejoong sedang mengobrol dengan Seunghyun ketika terdengar keributan di loby kantor. Hyuna, salah satu staffnya mengatakan kalau di loby ada seorang namja yang memaksa masuk ke dalam gedung untuk menyerahkan sebuket bunga untuk tunangannya.

Resepsionis perusahaan sudah meminta namja tersebut untuk menunggu namun dia menolak dan ingin langsung menemui tunangannya untuk memberi kejutan hingga akhirnya dia harus berurusan dengan satpam perusahaan sekarang.

Jaejoong yang penasaran lalu beranjak ke loby bersama Junsu dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat disana Yunho sedang berteriak ke arah satpam agar diijinkan masuk.

Jaejoong lalu menghampiri Yunho dan saat melihat kehadiran namja cantik itu, mata Yunho langsung berbinar senang dan memberikan buket bunga yang dipegangnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bingung harus tertawa atau menangis menerima kejutan ini, dia berharap bisa melakukan keduanya sekaligus namun pasti dia akan dianggap gila oleh puluhan orang yang sedang melihatnya dan Yunho saat ini.

"Yunho-ah apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Tentu untuk melihatmu bodoh ! sekarang tolong singkirkan satpam-satpam itu dariku, aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat"

Tanpa aba-aba Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju ke mobilnya yang berada di parkiran gedung perusahaan itu namun sesampainya disana Jaejoong menolak untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Wae ?" tanya Yunho bingung

"Aku harus menegaskan hubungan kita"

"Apa maksudmu Jae-ah ?"

"Kau tak usah mencampuri kehidupan pribadiku dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, tapi kau tenang saja aku akan tetap membantu rencanamu"

Yunho terdiam, ucapan Jaejoong entah kenapa terasa menusuk jantungnya. Dia ingin membantah namun tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ikutlah dulu denganku, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho. Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan selama perjalanan entah kemana itu karena keduanya memilih untuk diam dan tenggelam dalam fikiran masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua insan itu sampai di sebuah bukit yang berada di pinggir kota. Bukit itu sangat indah dan Jaejoong terlihat sangat senang hingga melupakan kekesalannya pada Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung berlari keluar dari mobil dan melepas sepatunya hingga dia dapat merasakan rumput-rumput halus menggelitiki kakinya. Jaejoong menutup matanya lalu tertawa riang hingga membuat Yunho terpesona melihatnya.

Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia berkeliaran mencari yeoja-yeoja plastik sementara ada keindahan alami yang luar biasa di hadapannya.

"Kau suka ?" tanya Yunho sambil merangkul pinggang ramping Jaejoong dari belakang membuat Jaejoong langsung terdiam.

"Aku suka Yunho-ah, suka sekali"

"Aku juga langsung jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali aku menemukan tempat ini bahkan aku membangun sebuah rumah masa depan tak jauh dari sini"

Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong sehingga membuat namja cantik itu sedikit bergidik kegelian namun jantungnya lah yang paling bekerja keras saat ini karena detakannya semakin keras dari tadi hingga terasa hampir copot.

"Mau ke tempatku ?"

.

.

'_Awalnya dengan manis, dengan wajar tertarik padaku_

_Lebih dulu kau bilang akan selamanya begitu_

_Kau inginkan aku, kau jatuh padaku, kau gila padaku_

_Tak bisa lari_

_I got you ~ under my skin'_

_._

_._

Kejadian setelah Yunho membawanya ke rumah masa depannya yang indah terasa bagai mimpi bagi Jaejoong, yang dia ingat hanyalah kini dia terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur dan Yunho sudah berada di atasnya, menyentuh seluruh sisi kenikmatannya dan saling bercumbu satu sama lain seakan tak ada lagi hari esok.

Jaejoong membiarkan lenguhan seksinya terdengar saat tangan-tangan kekar Yunho mulai menyelusup ke dalam bajunya. Ini terasa aneh namun terasa nikmat pada saat bersamaan. Jaejoong bergidik nikmat saat kenikmatan itu perlahan menghampiri kepalanya dan turun hingga saraf-saraf di jari kakinya.

.

.

'_Kau inginkan aku, kau jatuh padaku, kau gila padaku_

_Kau budakku_

_I got you ~ under my skin'_

_._

_._

Jaejoong menarik dirinya dan meraih bagian bawah V-neck birunya dan menariknya hingga atas kepalanya. Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam merasa takut Yunho akan kecewa melihat bentuk badannya yang tak sebagus orang lain namun Jaejoong tak melihat tatapan apapun di mata Yunho kecuali tatapan terpesona saat melihat tubuh bagian atasnya kini terekspos sempurna.

Yunho duduk, mulai membantu Jaejoong melepaskan pakaiannya hingga naked dan diapun lalu melepas seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya hingga keduanya kini berada dalam keadaan polos. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan nafsu sedangkan jaejoong menutup kedua wajahnya malu.

"Ini pertama kali untukku Yunho-ah" bisik Jaejoong lirih

"Aku akan bersikap gentle, percayalah padaku" Jawab Yunho mencoba menenangkan namja cantiknya yang kini sudah mulai rileks di pelukannya.

.

.

'_Tatapan tajam yang menembus ke dalam kepalamu_

_Bukan aku, bukan pula chrome heart yang tak bergerak_

_Itu jalan yang kau pilih oh~'_

_._

_._

Yunho pernah melakukan sex sebelumnya, sering tapi ini pertama kalinya dia bercinta dan tak pernah dalam hidupnya dia merasakan gejolak seperti yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Jaejoong-ah"

Yunho lalu mulai mengecup leher putih Jaejoong yang terasa sangat manis di mulutnya, dia membuat beberapa kissmark disana untuk menandakan bahwa namja cantik itu adalah miliknya. Yunho terus menghisap leher Jaejoong dan perlahan turun hingga mulutnya menemukan sebuah nipple berwarna pink yang langsung dia hisap dengan semangat hingga membuat Jaejoong melenguh merasakan nikmat yang amat sangat.

.

.

'_Mengaliri pembuluh darah, jutaan crystalku_

_Akhirnya dimulai, berakhirnya perubahanku_

_Bukankah ini juga cinta? Oh~'_

_._

_._

Yunho mengerang keras saat jari-jarinya membelai manhole Jaejoong sementara mulutnya kini menghisap nipple Jaejoong bergantian. Di sisi lain Jaejoong juga tak mau kalah, dia meraba bagian bawah tubuh Yunho dan menemukan sebuah benda yang sudah sedikit mengeras.

Dengan Jari-jari lentiknya Jaejoong mengocok junior Yunho pelan-pelan dan semakin lama semakin cepat membuat Yunho mengerang dan semakin lama juniornya semakin membesar. Ketika Yunho merasa akan klimaks, dia segera melepas tangan Jaejoong di juniornya dan menatap mata Jaejoong yang kini terbaring pasrah dibawahnya.

"Tolong hentikan aku Jae-ah, aku takut aku tak bisa berhenti lagi sekarang" bisik Yunho

"Maka jangan berhenti"

"Apa kau yakin ?" Tanya Yunho sambil menatap langsung kedua doe eyes milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk, tak pernah dia seyakin ini dalam hidupnya.

.

.

'_Ku kendalikan kau dalam mimpimu_

_Dalam mantraku kau jadi rindu kembali_

_I got you ~ under my skin'_

_._

_._

Perlahan namun pasti Yunho memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam manhole Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat sedikit meringis dan Yunho sempat ingin menarik kembali jarinya namun segara dilarang oleh Jaejoong, dan tanpa sadar kini sudah tiga jari milik Yunho yang berada di dalam manhole namja cantik itu.

Yunho mengutuk dalam hati, hole Jaejoong terasa sangat ketat, Yunho berharap bahwa dia tidak akan membuat Jaejoong takut. Dia masih Perawan, demi Tuhan. Dan di sini ia bertindak seperti orang gila, tidak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam dirinya.

My devil's ride, tiada tempat bernafas lagi

Kalau begitu sekarang bagaimana menikmatinya?

I got you ~ under my skin

Jaejoong memeluk punggung Yunho erat saat merasakan sebuah benda keras nan panjang mencoba masuk ke dalam manhole nya. Rasanya sakit, sungguh bagaikan dicabik-cabik dan dibelah menjadi dua naamun dia tak bisa berhenti sekarang. Jaejoong tak ingin membuat Yunho kecewa dan jujur diapun menginginkan hal ini.

Yunho mendiamkan juniornya sebentar setelah benda itu masuk ke dalam manhole Jaejoong sepenuhnya, setelah dirasanya Jaejoong mulai rileks, namja bermata musang itu mulai menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur pelan dan berirama.

"Aaaaah"

Yunho tersenyum senang saat Jaejoong melenguh nikmat tanda kalau dia sukses menemukan sweetspot Jaejoong. Yunho terus memompa tubuhnya keluar masuk sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memberi kenikmatan pada Junior Jaejoong yang kini juga sudah mulai terangsang.

.

.

'_Kau inginkan aku, kau jatuh padaku, kau gila padaku_

_Kau budakku_

_I got you ~ under my skin'_

_._

_._

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasakan kenikmatan kini menjalari seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya begitupun dengan Yunho. Kedua insan tersebut terus berpacu mencari kenikmatan surgawi mereka.

"Aku berjanji takkan menyakitimu lagi, aku Janji Jae-ah" ucap Yunho di tengah kenikmatan mereka.

Mereka orgasme bersama-sama dan runtuh terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Yunho kemudian menarik Jaejoong lebih dekat dengan dadanya, keduanya berpelukan dalam posisi miring dan sesekali Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong lembut dan mencium dahinya penuh sayang.

"Tidurlah"

"Saranghae" bisik Jaejoong sebelum terlarut dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twinkle – Twinkle Part 3**

**.**

**.**

Tittle : Twinkle – Twinkle Part 3

Author : Reii Chan

Cast : Kim Jaenista, Jung Yunbear, sama cameo2 nya lah.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Fluff

* * *

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." _

― _Dr. Seuss_

_._

_._

"Saranghae" bisik Jaejoong sebelum terlarut dalam tidurnya sementara namja di sebelahnya sudah lebih dulu berenang ke alam mimpi hingga tak mendengar kalimat sakral yang terlontar dari bibir cherry namja cantik itu.

.

.

**Part 3 – Broken Heart**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerjapkan doe eyes nya pelan saat menangkap cahaya matahari menembus retina matanya, Dia merasa perih pada bagian bawah badannya namun dipaksakannya untuk berdiri dan memakai pakaiannya satu persatu walaupun sesekali namja cantik itu meringis kecil.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Jaejoong memandang figur Yunho yang masih tertidur dalam damai. Namja itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan bulu mata lentiknya, hidung mancung dan bibir berbentuk hati membuat Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Jaejoong membatin pantas saja banyak yang mengaguminya, Yunho terlihat sangat sempurna bagaikan pangeran di negeri dongeng.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Yunho dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Yunho lalu tersenyum sementara Jaejoong merapikan rambutnya gugup lalu mulai memakai sepatunya tanpa memandang mata musang Yunho sedikitpun.

"Aku harus pergi"

"Dengar Jae-ah. Semalam sangat mengejutkan, maksudku ..."

"Gwenchana Yunho-ah" Jaejoong tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Yunho yang kini sibuk memakai boxer berwarna kuning dan bergambar Sponge bob miliknya

"Aku sering one night stand sebelumnya tapi kali ini aku merasa ..."

Jaejoong tertegun, One night Stand ? jadi Yunho menganggap apa yang mereka lakukan semalam itu hanya One night Stand seperti yang biasa dia lekukan dengan yeoja-yeoja murahan itu ?

Demi tuhan, kalau saja bunuh diri tidak dosa pasti Jaejoong sudah gantung diri di Pohon pisang di Kebunnya Changmin saat ini.

"Hey Jae, apa kau mendengarkanku ?"

"Ah tentu aku mendengarmu, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu maksudku tanpamu mungkin aku akan mati dalam keadaan virgin dan itu sama sekali tidak keren iya kan"

Jaejoong mulai melantur membuat Yunho bingung, hey Yunho belum selesai bicara dan kenapa Jaejoong hoby sekali memotong ucapannya sih ? Namja tampan itu ingin beranjak turun dan menghampiri Jaejoong namun Jaejoong malah menghindar membuat Yunho sedikit kesal sekarang.

"Aku harus pergi, lupakan saja kejadian hari ini anggap tak pernah terjadi okey ? Bye Yunho-ah"

"Hei Jae tunggu ..."

Yunho berusaha mengejar Jaejoong namun terlambat, namja cantik itu berlari dengan cepat bagaikan ahjumma-ahjumma mengejar tukang sayur yang menjual kangkung berhadiah kulkas. Yunho lalu merebahkan dirinya lagi di tempat tidur yang masih beraroma sex sisa pertempurannya dan Jaejoong semalam.

"Aku belum bilang kalau aku merasa jantungku berdebar kencang semalam Jae-ah, aku merasa kalau aku telah jatuh cinta padamu" ucap Yunho lirih.

.

.

Junsu berdecak pelan, sejak Jaejoong menelfon ke kantor kalau dia sakit dan tak bisa masuk kerja tadi Junsu langsung dengan panik berlari dari kantornya ke rumah Jaejoong yang jaraknya lumayan jauh hingga nafasnya hampir habis.

Sepertinya lumba-lumba kita yang imut itu lupa kalau di dunia ini sudah ditemukan yang namanya mobil dan Taksi.

Namja imut itu kini memandang prihatin ke arah atasan yang juga sahabatnya yang kini tengah duduk sambil terisak kecil di Tempat tidurnya. Matanya bengkak, pipinya memerah dan bibirnya membentuk pout imut ah andai yang berada disana si Jung pervert pasti Jaejoong sudah tinggal sejarah sekarang.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau menangis seperti yeoja yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanan. Ceritakanlah padaku apa yang terjadi"

Junsu mengusap punggung Jaejoong lembut mencoba untuk memberinya ketenangan. Ah sahabat yang baik bukan ? tidak juga, kalau bukan karena Jaejoong atasan yang menggajinya Junsu lebih memilih berendam di Sea World bersama kuda nil daripada ikut campur masalah Jaejoong yang sudah tak ABG lagi tapi masih sering labil.

"A..ku memang kehilangan keperawananku Junsu-ah"

"What ? tapi bagaimana bisa hyung-ah, maksudku kau kan namja bukan yeoja"

"Tapi aku kan uke"

"Siapa yang telah mengambil keperawananmu hyung ? Palli, katakan padaku !"

Junsu mengepalkan tangannya kesal, dalam hati dia berharap kalau bukan si Jung Yunho pabo itu yang mengambil keperawanan Jae hyung nya. Hei bagaimanapun perawan berhak dapat perjaka bukan dan Junsu rela sumpah apapun kalau Yunho sudah tidak perjaka lagi =,=

"Yunho"

"MWO ? bagaimana bisa ? kukira kau pintar hyung tapi kenapa kau malah menyerahkan hal sepenting itu pada si pabo Jung, dia hanya akan meninggalkanmu setelah menikmati tubuhmu seperti di sinetron-sinetron yang aku tonton"

Jaejoong makin terisak, ucapannya Junsu benar. Jaejoong juga pernah menonton sinetron yang disebutkan Junsu dan dia takut dia hamil lalu orangtuanya mengusirnya hingga Jaejoong jadi gelandangan di jalan lalu Yunho meninggalkannya dan dia harus membesarkan anaknya sendirian dengan keadaan pas-pasan bahkan harus bekerja walaupun sedang hamil hingga saat anaknya berusia 5 tahun Yunho kembali datang dan ingin mengambil anaknya.

Andwee !

Jaejoong tak mau nasibnya se nista tokoh di sinetron itu. Ini jaman emansipasi, harusnya seme yang menderita bukan uke apalagi ukenya cantik, montok dan cetar membahana seperti dirinya.

"Aku tak mengerti Junsu-ah, yang aku tahu hanya rasanya nikmat. Memang sih rasanya sakit saat Junior Yunho yang panjang dan besar itu memasuki hole ku tapi dia begitu pelan lalu saat Juniornya menusuk prost ..."

"STOP ! demi gigi kelincinya Sungmin hyung, aku sama sekali tak tertarik mendengar ceritamu tentang kegiatan kalian semalam. Lalu apa yang dia katakan padamu ? apa dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintaimu hyung ?"

Namja berbibir Cherry itu langsung menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Junsu. Dia tersenyum miris saat mengingat kalau Yunho hanya menganggap malam indah mereka One night stand seperti yang dia lakukan dengan para yeoja murahannya.

"Dia hanya menganggapku one night stand Junsu-ah"

Junsu menggertakan giginya kesal, kenapa dari seluruh namja kece di muka bumi hyungnya yang polos dan imut itu harus jatuh cinta pada Yunho yang brengsek dan playboy. Junsu lalu memeluk Jaejoong yang kini tampak lebih menyedihkan daripada mantan istri bupati Garut yang diceraikan hanya 4 hari setelah menikah itu dan mencoba memberi sugesti kebanggaannya pada sang sahabat.

"Lupakanlah Yunho hyung, kau pantas mendapatkan namja yang jauh lebih baik daripada namja pabo itu. Percayalah padaku"

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

Yunho tampak berjalan mondar-mandir di kantornya, sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian indah itu Jaejoong tidak pernah membalas SMS, wall, mention bahkan mengangkat telfonnya pun tidak. Menelfon ke kantor namja cantik penyuka gajah itu juga Yunho lakukan tapi jawabannya selalu sibuk.

Beberapa kali Yunho mencoba mendatangi kediaman keluarga Kim namun Jaejoong pasti belum pulang hingga Yunho merasa sedikit frustasi. Entah kenapa dia merasa Jaejoong seakan menghindarinya namun dia tak mau berfikir negatif dulu.

Jadilah malam itu Yunho nekat memanjat pohon di samping kamar Jaejoong dan daari luar dia melihat namja cantik itu sedang memasukan beberapa barang ke dalam sebuah kardus besar. Yunho lalu meloncat ke balkon kamar Jaejoong seperti yang sering dilakukannya sewaktu kecil dulu dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar.

Jaejoong terkejut melihat kehadiran Yunho di kamarnya, dia hendak menyembunyikan kardus yang berisi barang-barang Yunho yang akan dia buang dalam rangka melupakan namja tampan itu namun terlambat.

"Jae-ah kemana saja kau 2 hari ini ? aku sampai frustasi berusaha menghubungimu dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan barang-barang itu, Apa kau mau membuangnya ?"

"Aku sibuk yeah aku sibuk, sebentar lagi deadline jadi aku benyak pekerjaan" jawab Jaejoong gugup.

Yunho memicingkan mata musangnya curiga namun dia memilih untuk mempercayai ucapan Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu lalu mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur Jaejoong dan mulai mengubek-ubek isi kardus yang tadi hendak di sembunyikan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong panik dia takut Yunho mengenali barang-barang yang berada di dalam kardus itu dan ketakutannya terbukti karena kini dahi Yunho tengah mengerut bingung sambil memegang sebuah bebek karet berwarna kuning di tangannya.

"Jae-ah ini boneka gajah yang kuberikan padamu waktu kau ulangtahun yang ke 9 kan ?"

OMG, dia menemukannya ..

"Hei bukankah ini ducky ku yang hilang sewaktu aku berumur 6 tahun ?"

Shit, ketahuan ..

"Dan ini bukankah boxer kesayanganku yang hilang waktu kita piknik bersama di rumah halmoniku ?"

Ah, pasti dia kini menganggapku clepto ..

"Ini juga kaus yang kubeli waktu kita menonton konser Westlife bersama dulu. Ini semua barangku Jae-ah, apa kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa semua barangku berada dalam kardus ini ? apa kau akan membuangnya ?"

Jaejoong terdiam, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya kini sedangkan Yunho masih menatapnya tajam menunggu jawaban.

"Ah itu ..itu .. aku ingin mengembalikannya padamu, yeah ini semua milikmu dan aku dulu tak sengaja mengambilnya jadi aku mau mengembalikannya padamu"

"Tapi boneka ini kan hadiah ulang tahunku untukmu, jangan berbohong padaku Jae-ah. Kau aktor yang buruk, kau sadar itu kan ?"

Tok .. Tok ..

Ketukan di pintu menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari introgasi Yunho. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya lega dan tak lama terdengar suara eomma nya dari luar kamarnya.

"Jae baby, kau sudah tidur sayang ?"

"Belum eomma, wae ?"

"Aniyo, eomma mencium bau busuk dari kamarmu. Apa kau masuk angin sayang ?"

"Ani eomma, aku baik-baik saja"

"Kalau kau sakit panggil saja eomma di kamar okay"

"Ne eomma"

Setelah eommanya pergi, Jaejoong mencoba mengendus dan benar saja tercium bau busuk yang makin lama semakin menyengat dari kamarnya dan matanya tertuju pada sepatu Yunho yang kini sedang di pakai Yunho.

"Buka" desis Jaejoong

"Apa ?" tanya Yunho bingung

" Buka sepatumu"

Yunho lalu menuruti perintah Jaejoong dan namja cantik itu berdecak kesal melihat Yunho tak memakai kaus kaki, pantas saja kakinya bau.

Tanpa berperi kesepatuan Jaejoong lalu melempar sepatu Yunho ke halaman belakang rumahnya lewat jendela dan Yunho lengsung terbelalak melihat adegan dramatis itu.

"Hey itu sepatu mahal kau tahu, nanti aku pulang pake apa pabo ?" protes Yunho

"Suruh siapa sepatumu bau"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menginap di kamarmu malam ini, arra ?"

"Mwo ? Anniyo"

"Don't care"

"Baiklah tapi jangan ngiler di tempat tidurku"

"Lihat siapa yang bicara" ucap Yunho menyebalkan lalu menarik tubuh mungil Jaejoong tiduran di tempat tidur dan memeluknya erat.

Jaejoong awalnya merasa canggung dan tak nyaman namun lama kelamaan namja cantik itu mulai relaks dan menikmati wangi mint yang menguar dari tubuh namja manly yang kini mulai memejamkan matanya itu.

Entah kenapa keduanya merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam dekapan satu sama lain.

"Jaljayo Boo"

"jaljayo"

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

Yunho tersenyum menatap wallpaper ponselnya, sudah seminggu dia tak melihat namja cantik itu karena dirinya harus pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis di Amerika dan dia sangat merindukan sahabatnya sejak kecil yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya tersenyum itu.

Namja bermata musang itu lalu menekan angka yang sudah dia hapal diluar kepala dan mulai menunggu telfonnya tersambung, dia tak sabar mendengar suara namja cantik itu menyapanya dan berteriak padanya saat dia goda.

Selama seminggu ini Yunho selalu menelfon Jaejoong dari Amerika hanya untuk menggoda namja cantik itu, Yunho selalu membuat Jaejoong marah dan berteriak mengeluhkan perbedaan waktu dan itu sukses membuat Yunho tertawa puas.

Yunho baru saja akan bersiap-siap menyapa Jaejoong saat suara seorang yeoja menyapa dari sambungan telfon disana.

"Kim sajangnim sedang tidak di tempat. Ada pesan ?"

"Katakan saja Jung Yunho menelfonnya"

Yunho lalu menutup telfonnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Dia lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpajang di kamarnya dan melihat kalau sekarang jam 12.30 yang berarti waktunya makan siang. Setelah berfikir sejenak, dia lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor Jaejoong dan membawakan Jus Strawberry kesukaan namja cantik itu.

'Jae pasti terkejut' fikir Yunho senang.

Namja berbadan sexy itu lalu bersenandung pelan sambil keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan kaki ke arah kedai untuk membeli Jus Strawberry. Yunho tak menyadari alasannya melakukan semua itu, dia hanya berfikir kalau dia merindukan sahabatnya. Yah sahabat ..

.

.

Kamar perawatan VVIP di salah satu Rumah sakit terkenal di Korea itu tampak heboh. Dua orang namja yang masih terlihat cantik di usia paruh baya terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu sementara seorang namja muda sibuk mengunyah snacknya di sudut ruangan sambil sesekali melirik malas ke arah namja-namja heboh itu.

"Kau sudah 2 minggu lebih berada di sini Heechul hyung, kapan kau berencana akan pulang ?" tanya Taemin sambil menyuapkan sepotong apel ke mulutnya.

"Aku harap sih ngga akan pernah keluar"

Heechul men death glare Changmin, sang keponakan yang nyeletuk seenak jidat lebar Yoochun sementara sang tersangka hanya nyengir gaje.

"Besok aku keluar, aku sudah tidak betah berada di Rumah sakit lagipula lusa pesta ulangtahun Yunho"

"Aku tak percaya kau berpura-pura sakit selama ini hanya agar mereka setuju untuk menikah hyung"

"Kedua anak itu pabo, mereka harus didorong agar mengakui perasaan mereka kalau menunggu mereka inisiatif bisa keburu kiamat Taemin-ah"

Taemin hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan Heechul, di satu sisi dia memang berharap Jaejoong menikah dengan Yunho namun disisi lain Taemin juga tak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya dan mengorbankan kebahagiaan putranya bila ternyata Jaejoong tak mencintai Yunho.

"Entahlah hyung, aku sedikit tak yakin dengan rencana kita"

"Yunho mencintai Jaejoong sejak dulu, kau ingat waktu Hyun Joong keponakanku dulu datang ke rumah dan memuji Jaejoong cantik, Yunho langsung melemparnya keluar rumah dan tak mengijinkannya datang lagi ke rumah kami sampai sekarang"

Taemin mengangguk.

"Dan ketika mereka berumur 13 tahun dan ada seorang Yeoja bernama Seul gi terus menempel Yunho kemanapun tiba-tiba suatu hari kita menemukan baju yang dibawanya untuk menginap robek-robek dan kemudian kita melihat Jaejoong sedang memegang pisau namun dia malah menyalahkan kejadian itu pada Taepoong ?"

Taemin kembali mengangguk

"Itu sudah bukti kalau mereka saling mencintai Taemin-ah, kau tak perlu meragukan hal itu lagi"

Heechul berkata dengan semangat sementara Taemin hanya bisa mengangguk saja.

'_Pantas saja anaknya mudah dibohongi oleh si dolphino, polosnya keturunan eomma nya sih' _ucap Changmin dalam hati saat melihat kelakuan kedua namja tak sadar umur itu.

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak bisa menghabiskan semuanya Hyunnie-ah" rajuk Jaejoong manja saat Seunghyun menyuruhnya menghabiskan seluruh pizza yang mereka pesan untuk makan siang itu.

Seunghyun hanya tertawa saat melihat ekspresi imut namja cantik yang ada di depannya, padahal usianya sudah 26 tahun tapi kadang kelakuannya tak kalah childish dengan anak TK.

"Pokoknya kau harus menghabiskannya, aku tak suka melihatmu kurus kering seperti itu Jae-ah aku lebih suka melihatmu yang berisi dan sehat" ujar Seunghyun lalu menyuapi Jaejoong seperti tak ada lagi hari esok.

Ketika Jaejoong bercerita padanya tentang pertunangan palsunya dengan Yunho, jujur Seunghyun sempat terkejut karena mengira hal itu hanya terjadi di sinetron yang di tonton Junsu. Walaupun Jaejoong mencoba meyakinkannya kalau dia dan Yunho sebatas teman namun Seunghyun tak terlalu yakin apalagi melihat cara Yunho memandang Jaejoong.

Hey, orang bodohpun tau kalau tak ada seorang kakak yang memandang adiknya seperti itu namun tampaknya dalam urusan cinta Jaejoong mungkin jauh di bawah kata bodoh jadi dia tak menyadari hal itu.

Jujur Seunghyun dari dulu sudah tertarik pada namja cantik itu, dia bahkan tak peduli banyak yang mengejek Jaejoong culun, cupu atau kampungan karena setiap melihat namja cantik itu yang terlihat hanyalah ketulusan, kebaikan dan rasa nyaman di hati.

Dan cintanya semakin besar saat melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang sangat cantik kini, sang itik buruk rupa telah berubah menjadi angsa dan Seunghyun merasa beruntung karena bisa dekat dengan namja cantik itu kini.

Hingga akhirnya namja penyuka Pink itu memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Wae ?"

Seunghyun lalu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang dan menatap doe eyes itu dalam mencoba menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat Jaejoong-ah tapi aku mencintaimu dan perasaan ini sudah lama kurasakan. Jaejoong-ah, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?"

Jaejoong terkejut dan memelototkan kedua mata besarnya tak percaya.

'Hey ini yang kuinginkan bukan' batin Jaejoong 'Aku harus bisa melupakan Yunho dan move on. Seunghyun namja yang baik dan bertanggung jawab laagipula aku menyukainya'

Jaejoong terus berperang batin sementara namja di hadapannya terus menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar. Dia tau tak mudah untuk Jaejoong untuk mengambil keputusan namun dia akan menunggu.

"Kalau kau tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang aku bisa menunggu Jae-ah .."

"Aku mau" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba tak ayal membuat Seunghyun tersenyum senang "Aku mau menjaadi kekasihmu Hyunnie-ah"

Seunghyun lalu melompat dan berteriak seperti anak kecil hingga orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu menoleh ke arah mereka sementara Jaejoong tertawa kecil karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang menginginkannya, memperdulikannya.

"Kau takkan menyesalinya Jae-ah, aku berjanji" janji Seunghyun sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat dan meletakan kepala namja cantik itu di dada bidangnya.

"Gomawo Jae-ah, Gomawo"

.

.

Yunho terus mengeluhkan pelayanan kedai yang menurutnya sangat lama, bayangkan saja dia harus menunggu hampir setengah jam hanya untuk segelas plastik Jus Strawberry yang kini dibawanya mana tempatnya bau lagi. Uuugh kalau bukan untuk Jaejoong pasti dia malas pergi ke tempat itu.

Namja tampan itu terus berjalan menuju kantor Jaejoong yang berada tak jauh dari sana sambil bersenandung pelan dan tersenyum seperti idiot dan senyumnya makin lebar saat mendengar suara lembut yang sangat dia kenal dari seberang jalan, suara Jaejoong nya.

Benar saja, di seberang jalan Jaejoong sedang berjalan sambil tertawa senang. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan celana Jeans, kaus V-neck biru dan sepetu Boots yang membuatnya tampak sedikit lebih tinggi.

Yunho baru saja akan menyebrang jalan dan menghampiri Jaejoong ketika dia menyadari namja cantik itu tak sendiri, ada seorang Choi Seunghyun di sampingnya yang kini sedang memasang tampang lucu hingga membuat Jaejoong tertawa.

'Aku akan menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari namja snack itu' ucap Yunho dalam hatinya namun pemandangan yang kemudian dilihatnya membuat namja tampan itu shock.

Seunghyun tiba-tiba mencium Jaejoong tepat di bibirnya, Di tengah Jalan ! Di tengah hari dimana banyak orang disana ! dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Jaejoong kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pundak namja snack itu dan keduanya berciuman semakin panas.

Hey, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?

Kenapa Jaejoong malah membalas ciumannya ?

Harusnya Jaejoong mendorong namja snack itu dan menamparnya kan ?

Seluruh pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di benak Yunho, tiba-tiba pegangannya pada kantong plastik yang di bawanya melemah dan akhirnya kantong plastik itu jatuh dan jus yang berada di dalamnya tumpah ke jalan begitu saja.

Yunho merasa kini semua tulangnya telah hilang dan dia sulit bernafas, semua ini terasa seperti seseorang mengambil hatinya dengan paksa dan mencincangnya dengan pisau tukang daging lalu menggorengnya di minyak panas.

Sakiiiit ...

Yunho ingin menggerakan kakinya namun tak bisa, dia bahkan terlalu lemas untuk sekedar mengangkat jarinya sementara Jaejoong yang tak menyadari kehadiran Yunho terus saja berciuman dengan Seunghyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Jae-ah ... aku mencintaimu" ucap Yunho nyaris berbisik bersamaan dengan krystal bening yang keluar membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Next Chapt is the last Chapt ..

So, mind to R & R ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Twinkle – Twinkle Part 4 / End**

**.**

**.**

Tittle : Twinkle – Twinkle part 4 / End

Author : Reii Chan

Cast : Kim Jaenista, Jung Yunbear

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Hurt

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^.^

* * *

'_Dan bila hari esok kutahu kau tak disampingku, aku masih disini untuk setia'_

_-Jikustik 'setia'_

_._

_._

**CHANGMIN** **POV**

**.**

**.**

"Yak apa kau idiot Changmin-ah, orang normal tidak memasukan coklat ke dalam Ramyun" teriak jidat hyung frustasi saat aku dengan jeniusnya hendak memasukan sebatang coklat putih favoritku ke dalam ramyun yang sedang kami buat agar rasanya bertambah maknyuss ..

Aku hanya tersenyum lebar menunjukan gigi-gigiku yang rapi hasil kerja keras sebagai bintang iklan pasta gigi waktu kecil dulu.

"Aku kan hanya membuat rasanya lebih bervariasi jidat hyung, kalau rasanya biasa-biasa saja kan ngga aneh. Hidup itu harus penuh inovasi, makanya punya jidat lebar itu manfaatkan jangan Cuma dijadikan pajangan"

JLEB ..

Sepertinya kata-kata manisku tadi langsung memberikan pencerahan kepada Jidat hyung tersayangku karena kulihat kini mukanya berubah seperti... entahlah sulit mendeskripsikannya.

Ting .. Tong ..

Aiish bunyi bel jadul itu mengganggu saja, kalau aku jadi jidat hyung aku pasti sudah mengganti bunyi bel nya dengan lagu Mirotic atau Ballon milik boyband TVXQ yang magnae nya kece badai itu.

Kulirik jidat hyung yang sudah melambaikan tangannya menyuruhku membuka pintu sambil sebelah tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk kulkasnya, aiiish aku tahu apa maksudnya itu.

Aku lalu melangkahkan kaki modelku yang selalu kupamerkan dengan bangga pada orang lain ini ke arah pintu apartemen sambil mengutuk dalam hati awas saja kalau si bebek montok bersuara cempreng itu yang datang akan kutendang pantatnya hingga terdampar ke Matahari.

Surprise ..

Di depanku kini berdiri seorang Jung Yunho yang terlihat sangat pucat dengan baju berantakan dan tubuh lemas seperti habis dikejar Tsunami di film 2012 tapi hei bukankah kiamat tidak jadi ?

Lagipula sejak kapan Yunho hyung pulang dari Amerika ?

"Yunho-ah gwenchana ?"

Jidat hyung yang datang menghampiri kami dari dapurnya terlihat sangat khawatir melihat soulmate nya dalam dunia per playboyan dulu kondisi nya tak jauh beda dengan zombie di game resident evil yang sering di mainkan baby Kyu.

Siapa Baby Kyu ?

Hmm.. mau tau aja atau mau tau banget ?

Kasih tau ngga yah ?

Readers kepo ih # digampar readers

Jidat hyung lalu menarik Yunho hyung dan mendudukannya di sofa, pandangan Yunho hyung terlihat kosong dan menyedihkan. Sejak kecil bersahabat dengannya baru kali ini aku melihat Yunho hyung seperti saat ini.

"... Dan itu terjadi begitu saja maksudku .. namja snack itu mencium Jae ku dan Jae membalasnya bahkan dia melingkarkan tangannya di pundak namja snack itu dan mereka berpelukan seperti permen karet .."

Yunho hyung mulai meracau sementara aku dan jidat hyung saling bertukar pandang tapi bukan seperti di film-film India yang langsung berbunga-bunga, ih mana sudi aku jadi couple bareng manusia sensitif satu ini bisa-bisa aku dilempar lumba-lumba jadi-jadian itu ke sel Ryan Jombang.

Aku mulai mengerti apa yang Yunho hyung bicarakan, sepertinya dia sedang patah hati saat ini karena Jae hyung akhirnya jadian dengan Namja Snack berkharisma nan tampan itu walaupun aku masih jauh lebih tampan.

Ah .. Poor Yunho hyung. Di setiap FF Yunjae pasti dia selalu terlambat menyadari perasaannya, entah dia memang pabo atau suratan takdirnya yang jelek. Molla ..

"Aku mencintainya" ucap Yunho hyung sambil memandangku dan jidat hyung serius.

Dia mengerutkan dahinya, mungkin dia bingung kenapa kami tidak tertawa dan malah memberikannya pandangan 'aku-bilang-apa'.

"Fiiiuuh akhirnya kau menyadarinya hyung" ucapku sambil membuang nafas lega karena akhirnya hyung ku yang pabo ini bisa menyadari perasaannya sedangkan jidat hyung hanya manggut-manggut saja dari tadi berlagak ngerti padahal aku berani taruhan dia tak mengerti apa yang sedang kami bicarakan.

Dia kan sudah tertular penyakit lemot pacarnya, si dolphino pantat bebek itu.

"Apa maksudmu Changmin-ah, jadi kau sudah tau kalau aku menyukai Jae ? apa kau dukun ? aku saja yang merasakan baru saja sadar sekarang"

"Aiiish Yunho hyung, orang bodoh pun tahu kalau kau menyukai Jae hyung. Setiap kalian bersama tatapanmu padanya berbeda dan tingkahmu yang seperti kebakaran jenggot waktu Jae hyung berkencan dengan namja snack itu sudah bukti otentik kalau kau mencintainya"

Yunho hyung melongo mendengar penjelasanku sementara jidat hyung masih saja mengangguk-ngangguk, mungkin berfikir kapan dia bisa mengalahkan ketampananku yang melegenda ini. Hahaha ..

"Apa Jae tau ?"

"Entahlah" jawab jidat hyung membuat muka Yunho hyung semakin mengenaskan seperti pemulung yang tinggal di rumah kardus, punya 3 anak bocah dan ditinggal istrinya yang dipaksa dijodohkan dengan namja lain yang lebih kaya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang Yoochun-ah, Changmin-ah ?"

"Tenggelamkan dirimu di sungai Han sana hyung"

.

.

**END CHANGMIN POV**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong tampak melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang memasuki halaman rumah besarnya, namja cantik itu bersenandung riang tampak sesekali tertawa seperti baru saja memenangkan kontes uke paling cantik se Korea Selatan.

Beberapa maid menyambut kedatangan tuan mudanya itu dengan senyum di wajah mereka, ah tuan muda mereka jarang sekali tertawa bahagia seperti saat ini sebelumnya.

Baru saja Jaejoong akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menapaki tangga menuju lantai 2, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sepasang namja yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya sambil memasang tampang seram, Bumonimnya.

Dan disinilah namja cantik itu berakhir, terduduk di Ruang tengah bagaikan seorang pesakitan yang menunggu untuk di eksekusi dengan kedua orangtuanya duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Appa tak akan basa-basi Jae-ah, tolong jelaskan siapa namja yang mengantarmu tadi dan kenapa kalian berciuman ?"

Glekk ..

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup, nada bicara seorang Kim Minho terdengar sangat berbahaya sekarang dan Jaejoong tak pernah mendengar nada bicara seperti ini lagi sejak terakhir kali appa nya menggunakan nada bicara yang sama saat appanya mengamuk karena eomma nya tak pulang ke rumah semalaman gara-gara ketiduran waktu bergosip di rumah Heechul ahjumma saat Jaejoong berusia 12 tahun.

"Jawab pertanyaan appa Kim Jaejoong !"

"Dia Seunghyun hyung appa, Choi Seunghyun. Dia salah satu manager di Style"

Namja cantik itu mulai menundukan kepalanya sambil tangannya memilin-milin ujung baju yang dipakainya hingga kusut, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan saat merasa bersalah.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berciuman ?" desis Minho berbahaya sementara sang anae, Kim Taemin mengelus tangan Minho pelan agar tak terlalu emosi.

"Hmm itu ... itu .. karena kami berpacaran appa"

"MWO ?!" Minho dan Taemin berteriak bersamaan hingga membuat Jaejoong sedikit melonjak kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa Jae-ah ? maksud eomma kau anggap apa Yunho hah, tetanggamu ?"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya polos mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya bodoh itu.

"Maksud eomma ? Yunho kan memang tetangga kita eomma"

"Iiiish maksud eomma kau dan Yunho kalian kan bertunangan jadi kenapa kau malah berpacaran dengan namja lain ? eomma tak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi player Jae-ah"

"Apa Yunho dan namja itu sedang bertarung untuk memperebutkanmu Jae-ah ?"

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan appa nya itu, bumonimnya memang sudah menjadi korban sinetron hingga berfikiran seperti itu.

"Appa, aku dan Yunho hanya berteman. Sebenarnya kami tidak pernah benar-benar bertunangan .."

Jaejoong lalu menceritakan perihal rencananya dan Yunho dulu tentang pertunangan palsu mereka pada bumonimnya. Minho dan Taemin sempat shock namun keduanya juga tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Kecewa, pasti. Orangtua mana yang tidak kecewa dibohongi anak yang mereka sayangi dan Jaejoong pun menyesal saat melihat binar kekecewaan itu hadir di mata kedua orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya itu.

"... aku hanya ingin bahagia appa eomma, aku tak bisa terus berharap Yunho mencintaiku dan melupakan realitanya. Menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti itu menyakitkan dan aku tak sanggup lagi bila harus terus menunggu tanpa kepastian .."

Jaejoong terisak pelan dan Taemin langsung memeluk tubuh anak kesayangannya itu sementara Minho hanya bisa memandang keduanya dengan tatapan prihatin.

Anaknya benar, tak ada yang bisa menentukan kebahagiaan Jaejoong termasuk orangtuanya sendiri karena yang akan menjalani hidup itu nantinya Jaejoong bukan orang lain jadi baik atau buruk pilihannya nanti Jaejoong jugalah yang akan menanggungnya.

"Uljima baby, eomma mengerti perasaanmu" ucap Taemin mencoba menenangkan aegya nya walaupun kini dirinya sendiri sudah berurai air mata merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu yang bertugas membahagiakan anaknya.

"Appa dan eomma takkan memaksamu Jae, ini hidupmu dan bila itu pilihanmu kami menerimanya tapi tolong bicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengan keluarga Jung jangan sampai masalah ini merusak persahabatan keluarga kita"

"Ne appa, gomawo appa gomawo eomma"

Jaejoong pun memeluk appa nya sambil terus menangis haru hingga akhirnya keluarga kecil bahagia itu berpelukan bertiga seperti telletubies.

Ah, beruntunglah kau Kim Jaejoong memiliki bumonim yang pengertian seperti Kim Minho dan Kim Taemin.

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

"Tertawalah bila kau ingin tertawa, tidak usah ditahan" ucap Jaejoong sarkastic melihat Yunho yang langsung mengamatinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung rambut saat Jaejoong datang bersama kedua orangtuanya untuk menghadiri acara ulangtahun Yunho yang diadakan di mansionnya.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat menawan. Namja cantik itu memakai sebuah gaun berwarna soft caramel panjang yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Bagian bahu dan punggungnya terbuka hingga keindahan kulit pundak dan punggungnya yang mulus sedikit terekspos dan membuat Yunho mati-matian menenangkan adik kecilnya yang mengamuk di dalam celananya.

Namja cantik itu sendiri terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman. Sekali-kalinya dia memakai gaun dulu saat kencan dengan Seunghyun dia langsung jadi pusat perhatian dan Jaejoong merasa risih akan hal itu. Kalau bukan karena paksaan eommanya mana mau Jaejoong berdandan seperti yeoja seperti ini.

"Berhentilah memandangiku dengan tatapan mesum Jung Yunho, itu memalukan"

Yunho langsung mengeluarkan smirk andalannya mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, ah rupanya boojae nya tahu apa yang difikirkannya saat ini jadi apa kita langsung saja ke acara puncak yaitu santap menyantap Boojae eoh ? batin Yunho pervert.

"Kau cantik boo, sangat cantik"

"Kau mulai membuatku takut Yunho-ah"

"Kajja, aku ingin mengenalkan tunanganku yang cantik ini pada seluruh tamu yang hadir di pestaku"

Tanpa aba-aba, namja manly itu lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Yak pabo aku memakai high heels, aiiishh .."

.

.

"Siapa kau ? apa yang kau lakukan pada Jae hyung ku ?" goda Junsu saat melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang sangat cantik malam itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hyung" ucap Changmin sambil mengecup pipi kanan Jaejoong membuat seorang namja bermata musang yang berada di sana langsung meledak iritasi.

"Yah Tiang jangan sembarangan mencium tunanganku !"

"Idiot" ucap Jaejoong pelan mendengar ucapan Yunho sementara Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin hanya saling berbagi pandangan dan tersenyum misterius.

"Jadi, mana Beng-Beng ?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya kesal.

"TOP"

"Yah whatever, apa bedanya sih ? sama-sama snack kan"

"Aku tak mungkin membawanya di depan orangtuamu kan lagipula kau tak mengundangnya Jung"

"Aiiish kau pintar Boo"

"Boo ? nugu ? sepertinya kau sering memanggilku Boo, Boo itu apa Yun-ah ?"

"Boo itu panggilan sayangku untukmu Joongie-ah"

Blush ...

Rona merah langsung menjalar di pipi Jaejoong membuat Yunho yang melihatnya tersenyum puas. Tiba-tiba Mr dan Mrs. Jung menghampiri keduanya dan memeluk Jaejoong erat. Jaejoong hampir saja menangis karena merasa bersalah telah membohongi orang-orang baik yang menyayanginya itu namun dia mencoba untuk bertahan.

Tanpa Jaejoong sangka tiba-tiba Yunho mendorong Jaejoong ke pelukannya lalu mencium namja cantik itu di kening dan hidungnya hingga membuat Jaejoong membeku seketika sementara kelima orang di sekitar mereka hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Hati Jaejoong kini seakan menghianatinya karena tak bisa dipungkiri dia merasa nyaman berada di dalam pelukan lengan kekar Yunho.

Ah.. pura-pura tidak mencintai orang yang kita cintai memang tidak mudah .

"Aigoo Yunho-ah, liat wajah Jaejoong sampai memerah seperti itu karena kelakuanmu" goda Heechul.

"Kau terlalu mesum Yunho hyung" cerocos Changmin

"Yak Boojae kan tunanganku jadi wajar kalau aku menciumnya"

Yunho membela diri sambil kembali mepet-mepet ke arah Boojae nya namun malang karena namja cantik itu sudah keburu di tarik oleh sang ibu tiri Cinderella, Kim Heechul.

"Ayo Jae kau ikut dengan kami saja, berada disini kau bisa lumer dijilat terus oleh si namja pervert itu"

Siwon dan Heechul pun lalu menarik Jaejoong pergi bersama mereka ke taman belakang meninggalkan Yunho yang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Aiish padahal malam ini dia ingin bermesraan dengan boojae nya tapi kenapa sih orangtuanya selalu mengganggu kesenangannya, batin Yunho kesal.

Sementara itu Heechul dan Siwon membawa Jaejoong ke Taman belakang mansion mereka yang sedikit lebih sepi daripada di dalam. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku yang berad di balkon sambil menyesap wine kesukaan Mr dan Mrs Jung itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa kami membawamu kemari ?" tanya Heechul setelah beberapa lama ketiganya dilanda keheningan yang cukup menyebalkan.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, dia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena namja yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang memasuki paruh baya itu kini tengah menatapnya tajam walaupun masih ada rasa sayang yang besar dalam tatapan itu.

"Minho dan Taemin sudah menceritakan masalahmu dan Yunho pada kami"

DEG

Jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir joker seorang Jung Siwon membuat jantung Jaejoong seakan berhenti berdetak. Demi apa dia belum siap untuk menghadapi kebohongannya yang terbongkar, dia tak ingin Siwon dan Heechul membencinya sungguh karena Jaejoong sudah menganggap mereka orangtuanya sendiri.

Badan Jaejoong bergetar hebat namun dia menahan tangisnya, tidak dia tidak boleh menangis lagi. Inilah keputusannya karena semenyakitkan apapun kebenaran akan jauh lebih baik daripada kebohongan yang manis namun berujung pahit.

"Maafkan aku ahjussi ahjumma, ini semua salahku" ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"Tak kusangka kalian tega membohongi kami, tahukah bagaimana bahagianya aku dan Wonnie saat mendengar kalian setuju untuk bertunangan tapi sekarang kalian menghancurkan kebahagiaanku begitu saja"

"Mianhe ahjumma, jeongmal mianhe"

"Jadi selama ini kalian hanya berakting ?" tanya Siwon tak percaya dan Jaejoong kembali mengangguk lemah. Entah mengapa menyadari kalau perhatian Yunho padanya selama ini hanya akting membuat hati Jaejoong terasa sedikit sakit.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku dan Chullie juga tak bisa memaksakan perasaan kalian kan ?"

"Maksud ahjussi kalian memaafkanku ?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Ahjumma sadar kalau perasaan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipaksakan Jae-ah" ucap Heechul lembut sambil mengelus rambut indah Jaejoong "Kalian berhak memilih yang terbaik untuk hidup kalian"

"Jadi ahjumma tidak akan memukul bokongku dan Yunho dengan sapu ?"

"Hmmm kalau untuk Yunho pabo itu ahjumma tidak janji"

Ketiganya lalu tertawa walaupun di hati masing-masing menyimpan kekecewaan yang berbeda-beda namun keputusan sudah diambil dan untuk saat ini mereka merasa itulah yang terbaik.

Jaejoong melirik kedua namja paruh baya itu, mencoba melihat takut-takut kalau keduanya sedang membohonginya saat ini. Namja cantik itu heran karena selama 26 tahun hidupnya seingatnya Mr dan Mrs Jung serta kedua orangtuanya selalu memaksa dia dan Yunho untuk bersama dan sekarang mereka mengatakan tak masalah dengan fakta kalau kedua anak mereka tak ingin bersama.

Ketakutan keduanya berubah fikiran, Jaejoong lalu pamit pada pasangan unik itu untuk mencari Yunho dan mengabarkan berita ini padanya.

"Kau fikir Jaejoong serius ingin berpisah dengan Yunho chullie-ah ?" tanya Siwon saat Jaejoong sudah berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Yah kurasa begitu, tapi aku punya firasat kalau ini takkan berakhir begitu saja. Aku merasa kalau akhirnya anak kita yang idiot itu akhirnya tahu siapa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan di hidupnya"

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Jaejoong berbisik di telinga Yunho yang kini memelototkan mata musangnya bahagia dan mulai melonjak-lonjak seperti anak kecil.

"Kau punya hadiah untukku boo ?"

"Yeah, tapi bukan disini"

"Aku suka kejutan" Yunho tersenyum selebar yang dia bisa hingga terlihat sedikit menakutkan "Aku harap kejutannya ada di balik gaun indahmu"

"Aiish dasar pervert" Jaejoong menoyor kepala Yunho lalu keduanya beranjak menuju sebuah gajebo yang terletak di taman belakan mansion Yunho.

Yunho tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan sesekali menatap tangannya yang kini digenggam erat oleh Jaejoong sementara namja cantik itu hanya diam saja seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu !" Keduanya berbicara bersamaan yang membuat mereka akhirnya tertawa geli.

"Kau duluan"

"Tidak, ladies first" goda Yunho membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal namun tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tubuh mungil Jaejoong ke pelukannya lalu menempelkan bibir seksinya ke bibir cherry Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung namun kemudian dia mulai membalas ciuman Yunho tak kalah panas.

Yunho meresapi ciumannya dengan sahabat yang dicintainya itu. Yah dia sadar kalau dia sangat mencintai Jaejoong bahkan sejak dulu dan hari ini dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada namja cantik itu.

Ketika ciuman keduanya akhirnya terpisah, Jaejoong hampir saja bergetar karena tak mampu menahan emosinya. Dia menutup matanya saat Yunho menempelkan kedua dahi dan hidung mereka hingga aroma mint nafas Yunho bisa tercium jelas olehnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu seharian untuk moment ini" ucap Yunho lirih

Jaejoong segera tersadar dan mendorong Yunho menjauh, namja penyuka hello kitty itu lalu melepaskan cincin pertunangan yang pernah Yunho berikan padanya dan menaruhnya ke atas telapak tangan Yunho yang terbuka kemudian menutupnya.

"Kita melakukannya" Bisik Jaejoong mencoba menyembunyikan isakan dalam nada suaranya.

Yunho membuka kepalan tangannya dan terkejut saat dia melihat apa yang ada di dalam genggamannya.

"Tidak Boojae, ini tidak .."

"Selamat ulangtahun Yunho-ah" menghapus air mata dari pipi chubby nya, Jaejoong berusaha untuk tersenyum walau hatinya sakit "Aku minta maaf kau harus menunggu sampai 26 tahun untuk menghentikan semua ini"

Yunho lalu memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menggoyangkannya panik. Bukan, bukan ini yang dia inginkan.

"Ini bukan yang kuharapkan Jae-ah, aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu. Aku mencin ..."

Namun Jaejoong segera memotong ucapan Yunho, dia menarik lengannya dari genggaman Yunho dan menguatkan hatinya. Dia tak boleh lemah kini, inilah keputusannya dan ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

"... Aku pernah berjanji pada diriku untuk membebaskanmu dari semua hal konyol ini seperti yang kau inginkan dan sekarang kau bebas Yunho-ah, aku sudah bicara pada orangtua kita dan mereka menerimanya"

Yunho terdiam, hatinya terasa sakit seolah teriris benda yang tak terlihat. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang terlambat menyadari perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

Dia merasa buta, dia terus berkelana mencari yeoja dan namja yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hatinya padahal sosok sempurna itu ada di depan matanya.

Jaejoong benar, Semut di ujung lautan lebih terlihat daripada gajah di pelupuk mata.

Sementara itu Jaejoong pun merasa sedikit bingung akan reaksi Yunho. Bukankah ini yang Yunho inginkan ? tapi mengapa namja tampan itu terlihat begitu depresi ?

Jaejoong lalu berjinjit dan mencium bibir Yunho kilat sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal. Namja cantik itu sudah berbalik dan siap untuk berjalan dan tak lagi menoleh. Memulai kehidupan barunya dengan Seorang Choi Seunghyun.

"Menikahlah denganku"

Jaejoong membeku ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yunho, Seumur hidupnya dia selalu ingin Yunho mengatakan kalau namja itu mencintainya , menginginkannya sebanyak Jaejoong juga menginginkan seorang Yunho di hidupnya.

Bimbang, itulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong sekarang. Hatinya mengatakan agar dia berbalik, melompat ke pelukan Yunho dan berteriak Yes tapi logikanya menahannya. Dia berfikir kalau Yunho hanya tak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya dan sebatas kasihan saja namun tak benar-benar mencintainya.

'Ini waktuku untuk move on' bisik Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri walaupun air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipinya refleksi dari keadaan hatinya yang terluka dalam saat ini.

"Selamat Tinggal Yunho-ah"

Jaejoong lalu terus berjalan tanpa melihat lagi ke belakang.

Jika saja Jaejoong tak terlalu kecewa, dirinya akan bisa melihat di wajah Yunho betapa patah hatinya namja itu saat melihatnya pergi menjauh.

Jika saja jaejoong berbalik, dirinya akan bisa melihat namja yang pernah sangat dicintainya itu terpuruk ke lantai, terisak keras dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk semuanya.

Dan Jika saja Jaejoong tidak berlari menjauh, dirinya akan bisa mendengar bagaimana Yunho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ini belum berakhir.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Hug buat yg udah Read, Review, Follow, atau Fav FF absurd ini**

**Jeongmal Khamsahamida ^^**

**See U at next FF**


	5. Epilog

**Twinkle – Twinkle Epilog**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Tittle : Twinkle-Twinkle

Author : Rheii Chan

Cast : Kim Jaenista, Jung Yunbear, sama cameo"a

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Happy Ending

Rate : PG13

* * *

'_Ada yang pernah bilang kalau Cinta itu seperti bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di angkasa, kadang terang dan kadang redup tapi percayalah kalau bintang itu akan terus bersinar abadi selamanya'_

_._

_._

Pagi ini kediaman keluarga Jung tak secerah biasanya. Tak ada ocehan cerewet dari seorang Jung Heechul, khotbah pagi Jung Siwon atau celetukan sarkastik Yunho tentang betapa bingungnya dia kenapa appanya yang alim dan sempurna itu dulu mau menikahi iblis berwajah malaikat macam eommanya.

Hening, hanya dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring sesekali terdengar di ruang makan itu bahkan tak ada sedikitpun suara orang mengunyah karena ketiganya hanya sibuk mengaduk-aduk sarapan mereka hingga membuat beberapa maid yang berada di ruangan itu mengerenyitkan dahi bingung.

"Haaahh .." ketiga Jung itu menghembuskan nafas mereka bersamaan hingga mereka saling menatap satu sama lain kini.

"Entah kenapa kebodohan wonnie dulu menurun padamu Yunho-ah, dulu wonnie juga sepertimu terlalu pabo untuk menyadari perasaannya bahkan kalau saja eomma mu ini tidak memaksanya untuk jadi kekasih pasti kau takkan lahir ke dunia ini dan sekarang kau mengulang kesalahan yang sama bahkan lebih buruk" omel Heechul panjang lebar membuat Yunho makin terpuruk.

Ah, bukankah tuhan menciptakan seorang eomma agar mengangkat dan membuatnya nyaman saat terpuruk namun kenapa eomma nya malah makin membenamkannya ?

Pasti di kehidupan sebelumnya Yunho adalah seorang penghianat negara hingga di 'anugerahi' eomma seperti Heechul.

"Aku menyesal eomma, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Jaejoong namun dia tak mau dengar"

"Itu karena dia sudah lelah menghadapi kelakuan playboymu. Sekarang apa rencanamu ?"

"Entahlah, aku sudah mencoba menemui Jae di rumahnya semalam namun dia tidak ada. Taemin ahjumma dan Minho ahjussi juga tak tahu Jae pergi kemana, dia hanya pamit untuk menginap di rumah temannya itu saja"

"Junsu ?"

"Ani appa, Junsu juga tak tahu Jae dimana"

"Taemin bilang Jae punya namjachingu lain sekarang, berarti kesempatanmu makin kecil Yunho-ah"

Ucapan sang eomma membuat Yunho makin frustasi, Dia menggertakan giginya kesal andai saja namja snack itu tak pernah ada pasti dia sudah hidup bahagia bersama Jaejoong dan 25 anak mereka sekarang.

"Cobalah cari di kantornya, Jae pasti tidak akan bolos hanya karena masalah pribadi" saran appa Yunho membuat Yunho seperti mendapat sedikit pencerahan dari tuhan.

"Ah ne appa benar, kenapa aku tak kepikiran kesana yah ?"

"Karena kau pabo Yunho-ah, pokoknya kau harus merebut Jaejoong kembali dan menjadikannya menantu keluarga ini kalau tidak eomma berjanji akan menikahkanmu dengan Changmin"

Yunho menatap eomma nya horror, menikah dengan Changmin ? yang benar saja.

Changmin kan seme sejati dan membayangkan tiang listrik itu menjadi uke dengan gaun dan make up yeoja saja membuat Yunho ingin muntah. Yah siapapun yang memasangkan mereka sebagai couple pasti sudah gila seperti eomma nya.

**.**

**.**

"Jae-ah wake up baby"

Suara berat seorang Choi Seunghyun terdengar mengalun lembut di telinga Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu tersenyum manis melihat posisi tidur sang kekasih yang sangat absurd dengan kaki berada di atas bantal dan bibir yang dipoutkan mengundang siapapun untuk menciumnya.

Semalam Seunghyun begitu terkejut saat menemukan Jaejoong di depan apartemennya dengan make up berantakan hingga hampir saja dia lari karena mengira namja cantik itu hantu sadako.

Jaejoong lalu bercerita kalau dia dan Yunho telah membatalkan pertunangan palsu mereka dan minta izin tinggal di apartemennya untuk sementara dan tentu saja Seunghyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Namja tampan itu bahagia karena kini Jaejoong sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya namun entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Hyunnie-ah, kau sudah bangun ?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun saat melihat Seunghyun sudah berada di atas tempat tidurnya kini.

"Hari ini kau masuk kerja atau tidak baby ?"

"Hmm.. ne. Sebentar lagi deadline jadi aku harus masuk"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dan baby ku ini sekarang mandi ne, kau bau sekali" goda Seunghyun membuat Jaejoong kini terduduk di tempat tidur dengan wajah memerah sementara sang penggoda terkikik geli.

Setelah memberi morning kiss di kening kekasihnya, Seunghyun segera keluar dari kamar tamu yang ditempati Jaejoong dan bergegas ke dapur sedangkan Jaejoong masih sibuk mengatur jantungya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja ?" Seunghyun bertanya pada Jaejoong untuk kesepuluh kalinya saat mereka memasuki kantor bersama dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Seunghyun lalu mengantar Jaejoong ke kantornya tanpa menghiraukan bisik-bisik para karyawan tentang kedekatan keduanya, mereka terlalu sibuk untuk menghiraukan hal sepele semacam itu.

"Kau lupa memakainya pagi ini" ucap seseorang sambil melemparkan sesuatu ke meja Jaejoong dan namja cantik itu terkejut saat melihat cincin tunangannya dan Yunho berada di atas mejanya kini.

Jaejoong dan Seunghyun menatap ke arah pintu dan melihat Yunho berdiri disana dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan dengan lingkaran hitam dan bulu-bulu halus yang belum dicukur di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini ?" tanya Jaejoong

"Oh, hanya melewati sekitar 20 security dan itu tidak sulit dan Top ssi terima kasih sudah menjaga tunanganku tadi malam tapi akulah yang akan menjaganya mulai sekarang"

Yunho menekankan kata Tunangan di depan Seunghyun sementara Jaejoong mulai merasa terganggu dengan tingkah namja yang pernah sangat dipujanya itu.

"Yunho-ah tolong hentikan !"

"Apa yang harus kuhentikan ? apa kau malu mengenalkan tunanganmu pada teman kantormu ? apa mereka tahu kalau kau bertunangan DENGANKU ?!"

"Yunho ! Kita tidak bertunangan ! lebih baik kau pergi dari kantorku sekarang"

"Aku juga bisa bermain piano" Yunho mulai bicara melantur sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang kini sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Yunho dengan tatapan antara benci, cinta dan bimbang "Well, aku bisa belajar. Semua butuh waktu kan ?"

"Yunho-ah ..."

"Apa kau tahu kalau Jae sangat menyukai gajah dan Hello kitty ?" Yunho bertanya pada Seunghyun yang kini memandangnya datar "Jae sangat suka memasak dan makan makanan pedas, Jae senang bernyanyi sambil menari 3 beruang di kamarnya dan dia pernah ngompol di kelas saat elementary school. Jae selalu bercita-cita menjadi MC dan dia punya ribuan selca di ponselnya. Dia takut gelap dan suka bernyanyi di kamar mandi dan dia ju ..."

"Yunho !" Jaejoong mulai terisak dan di depan ruangannya kini banyak orang berkumpul untuk melihat keributan yang terjadi di kantornya "Hentikan Yunho-ah, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, aku tak mengerti"

Yunho terdiam sebentar namun tak lama dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Jaejoong yang kini matanya sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Apa namja snack ini tau kalau belakang telinga adalah titik sensitifmu dan bagaimana kau menikmati saat aku menciumnya ? Apa dia tahu kalau kau memiliki tanda lahir di pinggang kananmu ? dan apa dia menciummu sama seperti yang kulakukan ?"

Yunho lalu menarik tubuh mungil Jaejoong ke arahnya dan mulai mencium bibir cherry itu dengan brutal hingga namja cantik itu dapat merasakan rasa anyir darah dari bibirnya. Jaejoong lalu mendorong Yunho dan menampar namja bermata musang itu keras.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Yunho-ah ?" Jaejoong menangis dan badannya bergetar hebat.

"Saranghae"

"Aku tak percaya padamu" Jaejoong tertawa sinis "aku mengenalmu Jung Yunho, ketika kau menyadari kalau aku menarik maka kau baru menyadari keberadaanku"

"Itu tidak benar Jae-ah"

"Kita berteman sejak kecil bahkan padaku juga kau bercerita saat kau pertama kali melakukan sex dengan seseorang jadi jangan pernah mengatakan hal bohong padaku"

"Saranghae" Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya, Jaejoong berusaha memberontak namun sia-sia "Aku baru menyadari kenapa aku tak pernah berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun karena orang itu bukan kau, aku tak bisa menyangkal lagi kalau aku mencintaimu dan aku hanya akan bahagia denganmu bukan orang lain"

Keduanya menangis sekarang, Jaejoong tidak yakin kalau dia ingin mendengar semua itu namun di hatinya ada sepercik kebahagiaan.

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku"

"Aku minta maaf karena terlalu lama menyadari kalau aku sangat mencintaimu dan betapa pentingnya kau untukku" Yunho berbisik lirih, dia benar-benar ingin Jaejoong mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Kau harus pergi Yunho-ah"

Jaejoong lalu mendorong Yunho menjauh dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari namja tampan itu, dia berlari ke arah pantry yang kebetulan kosong dan mengunci dirinya disana. Jaejoong menunggu beberapa saat namun tak ada yang memohon dirinya untuk membuka pintu.

Namja cantik itu lalu mencoba membuat segelas kopi untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya. Tangan Jaejoong bergetar hebat hingga kopinya jatuh dan membasahi kemeja putihnya. Rasa panas sedikit menjalar di tubuhnya namun dia seakan mati rasa kini, Jaejoong terduduk di lantai dan menaruh kedua tangannya menutupi isakannya yang kini bertambah keras.

"Aku membencimu Yunho, Aku membencimu"

**.**

**.**

Malam itu saat Seunghyun pulang dari kantor, Jaejoong meminta namja tampan itu menemaninya untuk pulang sebentar ke rumah keluarganya untuk mengambil piyama dan boneka kesayangannya. Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya terdiam sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing terutama Jaejoong yang masih terus teringat kejadian 3 hari lalu di kantornya.

"Aku akan segera kembali okey ?" Jaejoong baru akan membuka pintu mobil Seunghyun saat mereka sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Kim namun Seunghyun segera memegang tangannya.

"Jae kita harus bicara"

'Kenapa semua orang ingin bicara ?Kenapa mereka tak membiarkan saja semua terjadi apa adanya ?' batin Jaejoong dalam hati

Sejak insiden dengan Yunho 3 hari lalu di kantornya, Jaejoong menjauhi semua orang termasuk Junsu. Namja cantik itu bahkan tetap menginap di apartement Seunghyun dan menolak semua panggilan masuk ke ponselnya juga orang-orang yang mencoba membujuknya keluar dari kamar.

Yoochun, Changmin dan tentu saja Yunho terus menghubunginya dan bahkan menggedor pintu apartement Seunghyun namun jaejoong terus menolak kehadiran mereka.

Untung orangtuanya, Mr dan Mrs Jung juga Junsu tak ikut mengganggunya seperti ketiga idiot itu kalau tidak Jaejoong pasti sudah masuk rumah sakit Jiwa sekarang sementara Seunghyun tampak diam saja dan tak bisa berbuat apapun akan keputusan Jaejoong.

"Bisakah kita berbicara nanti ?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memberikan puppy eyes terbaiknya namun gagal.

"Apa bedanya berbicara sekarang dan nanti ?, kau tak bisa selamanya menghindar Jae-ah"

"Hyunnie, tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan"

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Seunghyun tiba-tiba tanpa melihat ke arah sang kekasih

"Well, itu alasan kenapa aku bersamamu saat ini"

"Bukan, bukan denganku"

"Hyunnie-ah ..."

"Aku fikir kau tak bisa lagi menginap di tempatku malam ini ataupun seterusnya"

"Apa kau memutuskanku ?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya, Seunghyun memutar badannya hingga mereka kini saling berhadapan dan dapat melihat kedua mata masing-masing yang diliputi kesedihan dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Dengar Jae-ah, aku bahagia beberapa hari ini dan aku benar-benar peduli padamu tapi sayangnya bukan aku yang kau cintai"

"Apa yang salah denganku Hyunnie-ah, apa aku kurang menarik, apa aku membosankan dan apa aku tak pantas untuk dicintai hingga semua orang meninggalkanku bahkan kau juga memutuskanku sekarang ?"

Jaejoong mulai terisak hingga membuat Seunghyun sedikit panik dan memeluk namja cantik itu untuk menenangkannya yang memang sedang labil beberapa hari ini.

"Hey Jae-ah Hey dengarkan aku, kau sangat menarik bahkan kau orang pertama yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar cepat tapi aku tak bisa memaksakan cintamu untukku, hatimu selamanya milik Yunho bukan aku"

"Tapi .."

"Berhentilah menyangkal Jae-ah dan dengarkan kata hatimu karena kuyakin suatu saat kau akan berterima kasih padaku karena telah melepasmu sekarang"

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur setelah Seunghyun pergi dari hadapannya tadi, Mata namja cantik itu bengkak karena terlalu sering menangis dari kemarin dan badannya pun lemas kini. Untung kedua orangtuanya langsung menyuruhnya istirahat karena dia tak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun saat ini.

Kilasan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi di hidupnya mulai melintas di memory namja cantik itu, Bagaimana dulu Yunho selalu bermain dan menjaganya, saat-saat dimana namja tampan itu mengambil ciuman pertamanya dan kejadian menyedihkan di kantornya kemarin.

Menangis, itulah yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini saat bayangan masa lalunya dengan Yunho berkelebat di benaknya namun air matanya sudah terkuras habis dan dia tak sanggup lagi untuk menangis kini.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

Seorang bocah kecil berusia 5 tahun berpipi chubby dengan gingsul di giginya melompat dari tidurnya dan segera menyalakan lampu kamarnya saat dia merasa seseorang naik ke tempat tidurnya namun mata musangnya langsung berubah khawatir saat melihat Jaejoong kini sedang berbaring sambil menangis disana.

Malam itu Jaejoong memang menginap di rumah keluarga Jung karena kedua orangtuanya harus pergi ke Jepang untuk mengurus masalah perusahaan disana.

"Apa eomma ku mematikan lampu kamalmu ?" tanya Yunho saat mengingat kalau sahabatnya itu takut kan gelap dan pasti eomma nya mematikan lampu kamar tamu yang ditempati Jaejoong saat Jaejoong akan tidur.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan Yunho lalu memegang tangan namja cantik itu erat. Kedua sahabat itu kemudian merebahkan diri mereka di tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan keduanya.

"Jangan takut ne, Uno beljanji akan telus menjaga Jae dicini" ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali mengangguk lalu keduanya terdtidur sambil berpelukan sampai pagi menjelang.

**.**

**.**

"Yak kenapa kau memakai itu ?" Yunho yang berusia 7 tahun berteriak saat melihat Jaejoong keluar dari ruang ganti memakai kostum spiderman untuk pesta kostum yang akan diadakan sekolah mereka nanti.

"Kenapa tidak ?" ucap Jaejoong acuh sambil memasang topeng spiderman di wajahnya.

"Yeoja tak boleh memakai kostum spiderman"

"Aku namja"

"Yeoja"

"Namja"

"Yeoja yeoja yeoja ! pokoknya aku tak mau kau memakai kostum bodoh itu Jae !"

"Ini tidak bodoh, kostummu yang bodoh" Jaejoong memeletkan lidahnya meledek Yunho, Yunho memakai kostum alladin dengan sepasang sepatu yang lucu.

"Aku tak peduli pokoknya kau tidak boleh memakai kostum konyol itu, pokoknya tidak boleh ! " Teriak Yunho kesal.

"Kenapa memangnya hah ?"

"Karena kalau kau memakai kostum itu kau tidak bisa menjadi putri Jasmine"

Jawab Yunho malu-malu membuat pipi Jaejoong merona hebat walaupun tak terlihat karena tertutupi topeng spiderman sementara kedua eomma mereka hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat keduanya.

**.**

**.**

"Ayo kita tanya appaku" Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berusia 10 tahun berlarian dengan semangat ke dalam rumah keluarga Kim sambil berpegangan tangan, keduanya ingin meminta orangtua Jaejoong untuk mengajak mereka ke taman bermain seperti yang ditunjukan teman sekelas mereka, Yoochun tadi siang.

Mereka baru saja akan memasuki dapur rumah keluarga Kim saat jaejoong mendorong Yunho kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Yunho melihat pipi Jaejoong merona hebat.

"Ayo kembali ke kamarku"

"Kenapa ? bukankah kau bilang kita mau bertanya pada appa .."

"Yeah, tapi mereka sedang sibuk sekarang"

"Sibuk kenapa ?" mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Jaejoong, Yunho yang punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar segera mengintip ke dalam dapur dan terdiam saat melihat orangtua Jaejoong sedang berciuman panas disana.

"Eoh, kukira orangtuaku yang terburuk"

"Aku tahu" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya namun keduanya tetap menonton ciuman panas tersebut "aku rasa sebentar lagi aku muntah"

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya" ucap Yunho saat keduanya sudah kembali ke kamar Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Ciuman"

"Hmm.. molla"

"Apa kau ingin mencari tahu ?"

"Ani, aku tak mau kembali ke dapur lagi. Appa akan menghukumku bila ketahuan mengintip"

"Bukan, maksudku apa kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman Jae-ah ?"

Jaejoong memelototkan matanya yang sudah bulat hingga terlihat semakin bulat "Kau bercanda bukan ?"

"No" Yunho berlagak cool padahal hatinya berdetak sangat cepat saat ini, dia juga tidak yakin akan melakukannya "Ini bukan masalah besar kan ?"

"Ok"

Keduanya lalu mulai mendekat satu sama lain dan Yunho mebuka matanya sebentar untuk menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong. Dia lalu menutup matanya lagi, menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya lalu menciumnya tepat di bibir namun tanpa pergerakan apapun hanya menempel.

"Lihat kan itu bukan apa-apa" ucap Yunho dengan nada sedikit bergetar setelah mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka satu sama lain.

"Yeah, itu terasa sedikit aneh"

"Kau tahu ? mungkin kita harus mencobanya lagi Jae-ah"

"Ok"

Dan pada akhirnya seorang Jung Yunho tetaplah seorang beruang yang pervert.

.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terbangun lalu menarik nafas panjang, dia lalu melirik ke arah alarm hello kitty yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya dan menyadari kalau kini sudah tengah malam.

Sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak namja cantik itu kembali ke rumahnya dan yang dilakukannya hanya pergi bekerja dan mengurung diri dikamar. Orangtuanya tampak mengkhawatirkannya namun Jaejoong selalu berusaha meyakinkan mereka kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Namja cantik itu lalu menatap keluar jendela kamarnya mencoba melupakan mimpi-mimpi tentang kilasan masa lalunya dengan Yunho yang terus menghantuinya belakangan ini lagipula sudah 3 hari namja tampan itu juga seakan menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Yunho tak pernah lagi menelfon, menemuinya di kantor ataupun ke rumahnya, Seunghyun juga tak memberinya kabar kalau-kalau Yunho kembali mencari jaejoong di apartemennya. Namja bermata musang itu bagaikan hilang di telan bumi.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tak mau mengakui kalau dia merindukan semua pesan gombal Yunho yang dia tinggalkan di pesan suara ponselnya dan sekarang Jaejoong terus memutar rekaman pesan suara Yunho lagi dan lagi hanya untuk mendengar suara bass seksi namja tampan itu.

'Saranghae'

Teringat gambaran ketika mereka melakukan double date dan bagaimana Yunho meminta Ahra untuk duduk di sebelah seunghyun agar Yunho bisa duduk di sisinya.

'Saranghae'

Terbayang saat mereka bercinta untuk pertama kalinya dan bagaimana Yunho memeluknya sepanjang malam.

'Saranghae'

Terngiang segala yang Yunho katakan padanya ketika menemui Jaejoong di kantornya dulu hingga saat dimana Yunho mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Jaejoong di depan puluhan orang.

Sambil terisak, jaejoong mengambil ponselnya lalu memencet sebuah nomor yang diingatnya diluar kepala namun nomornya tak aktif dan Jaejoongpun lalu menghubungi nomor rumah Yunho.

Dia tahu ini tengah malam namun Jaejoong harus segera berbicara dengan Yunho dan untungnya seseorang mengangkat telfonnya tak lama kemudian.

"Yoboseo" Suara parau Siwon ahjussi terdengar dari seberang telfon.

"Apa aku bisa bicara dengan Yunho, Ahjussi ?"

"Jaejoong ?"

"Ne" ucap jaejoong lirih sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya "Bisakah aku bicara dengan Yunho ahjussi ?aku sudah berusaha menghubungi ponselnya namun tidak aktif"

"Yunho tidak disini Jae-ah. Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Oke terima kasih ahjussi" Jaejoong lalu memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan tak berapa lama kemudian ponselnya kembali berbunyi namun dia tak mengangkatnya karena ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apapun, dia harus segera mencari Yunho.

'Aku harus mengatakan padanya kalau aku mencintainya' batin Jaejoong.

Dengan tergesa-gesa namja cantik itu mengambil jaketnya dan berlari ke arah mobilnya dengan masih menggunakan piyama. Dia segera mengemudikan mobilnya ke satu-satunya tempat yang menjadi kemungkinan keberadaan namja tampan itu berada sekarang.

Rumah masa depan Yunho.

Dan benar saja saat Jaejoong sampai disana dia melihat Yunho sedang duduk di atas bukit dengan pakaian tipis dan memeluk sebuah boneka gajah berwarna pink yang merupakan boneka pemberian Yunho untuknya dulu.

Yunho terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan baju lusuh dan rambut berantakan, wajahnya pun tampak belum dicukur dan badannya bergetar hebat menahan dingin. Hanya tuhan yang tahu sudah berapa lama namja idiot itu duduk disana.

"Aku sudah mencari boneka gajahku berhari-hari, aku tak tahu kalau kau mengambilnya" ucap Jaejoong dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir lagi dari kedua mata indahnya.

Yunho terkesiap, dia terlihat tak percaya namun berharap kalau dia tak sedang bermimpi pada saat bersamaan.

"Ku fikir kau tak memerlukannya lagi"

"Kau bercanda Yunho-ah, aku ingin boneka gajahku kembali karena itu pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat kucintai hingga sekarang"

Yunho tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, namja tampan itu langsung menarik Jaejoong ke pelukannya dan keduanya kembali menangis namun kali ini bukan tangis kesedihan yang keluar tapi tangis bahagia.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Jaejoong lirih

"Aku yang terlalu buta Jae-ah. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo"

"Nado, Nado saranghae"

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

Changmin mengerucutkan bibir lebarnya kesal, entah kenapa dia merasa semua orang memusuhinya hari ini karena mereka dari tadi tak henti-hentinya memandang namja yang merasa paling ganteng di dunia itu dengan deathglare di mata mereka.

"Hey dolphino, acaranya masih lama ngga sih ?" bisik Changmin sementara yang ditanya hanya mendelik kesal.

"Aiiish ini sudah ke 27 kalinya kau bertanya seperti itu dalam 10 menit ini Changmin-ah, bisakah kau bersabar sebentar ? dan panggil aku hyung, aku lebih tua darimu"

"Tapi aku sudah lapar, kenapa sih mereka lelet sekali"

Junsu memutar bola matanya bosan, kalau saja bukan amanat disertai ancaman dari Heechul ahjumma yang cerewet itu mana mau dia disuruh menjaga Changmin agar tidak menghabiskan makanan di pesta itu.

Yup, hari ini Kim Jaejoong akan resmi menyandang gelar sebagai Mrs. Jung Yunho dan kini keduanya sedang berdiri di atas altar untuk melaksanakan janji sumpah pernikahan mereka di depan gereja.

Jaejoong tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih gading yang kontras dengan kulit putih susunya yang mulus dan berhasil membuat sang mempelai pria menelan ludah berkali-kali.

Sementara Jung Yunho terlihat sangat tampan dan berkharisma dengan Tuksedo hitam dan wajah yang berbinar menampakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa yang dirasakannya hari ini.

Keduanya melaksanakan sumpah pernikahan mereka dengan mantap dan penuh kesungguhan bahkan keduanya dapat melihat setitik air mata bahagia terkumpul di sudut mata masing-masing.

Pendeta lalu mempersilahkan Yunho untuk mencium Jaejoong yang kini tampak malu-malu kucing hingga membuat Yunho merasa adiknya terbangun dari tidurnya. Yunho memajukan wajahnya perlahan untuk mencium Jaejoong namun rupanya hal itu membuat seseorang kehilangan kesabarannya.

"YAK Yunho hyung sudah cium saja dan bawa Jae hyung ke kamar, biasanya juga agresif tak tahu tempat. Aku sudah lapar hyung !"

Teriakan Changmin membuat semua orang yang hadir di gereja itu menggelengkan kepala mereka sementara Yunho memasang seringai mesum di wajahnya.

"Yak Yunho-ah turunkan aku !" teriak Jaejoong panik saat Yunho menggendongnya ala bridal style namun Yunho hanya menyeringai dan membawa Jaejoong ke mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan sang eomma dan mertua yang menyuruh mereka untuk kembali.

'Aku tak sabar untuk segera memiliki team sepak bola ku sendiri. Hahaha...' Yunho tertawa nista dalam hatinya sementara Jaejoong tak henti berdo'a agar dia masih bisa berjalan dengan benar nanti.

.

.

**And The Story Is Oficially END**

**.**

**.**

Buat yg kemarin nanya kenapa judulnya Twinkle-Twinkle .

Maksud Twinkle" sendiri disini Cinta itu kayak bintang kerlap-kerlip kadang redup tapi sinarnya gak akan hilang sama kyk perasaan Jae ke Yun yg sempat redup namun gak akan pernah ilang.

Akhir kata,

See u the next FF

and

Wassalam


End file.
